No te quiero olvidar
by Psycho-Yagami
Summary: Iori salva a la psiquica de la muerte y a causa de ello pierde la memoria. ¿Renacera un nuevo amor?
1. Chapter 1

_No te quiero olvidar_

_Los personajes pertenecen a SNK Playmore, la historia es solo mía._

_Capitulo I : Salvándote _

Era de noche y estaba por querer llover, había sido un día de clases muy duro para Athena y después fue a la casa de Yuki para terminar con un importante trabajo practico que debía ser entregado para mañana, se sentía cansada, muy cansada, caminaba con rapidez, quería llegar lo ante posible y descansar, no se había dado cuenta que había entrado a una calle que no era muy transitada, sintió un poco de temor, pero no tanto, ella sabia defenderse y muy bien como cualquier luchadora KOF, siguió caminando evitando algunos borrachos y vagabundos deseando salir de ahí.

— ¿Apurada hermosa? –la voz de ese joven era seductora y suave, la psíquica se detuvo cuando lo tuvo frente a ella, ese chico tenia el cabello corto y desordenado de un color cobrizo poco neutral pero por el que cualquier quinceañera hubiese gritado.

Alto pero no fuera de lo común, usando ropas tan ceñidas que parecía imposible que pudiera moverse con ellas puestas. Una camisa larga y blanca que estaba completamente desabrochada, pantalones de cuero negro, adornado con cadenas plateadas, fuertes botas, Athena pudo ver la media luna que tenía tatuado sobre su pecho que representaba al Clan Yagami, por un momento pensó que se trataba de Iori pero no era el, pero sin duda pertenecía al Clan.

— ¿Quién eres? –cuestiono ella tratando de no mostrar temor hacia el joven.

—Eso no importa. –contesto con una demente sonrisa mientras la observaba de arriba a abajo y sus ojos rojos brillaron hambrientos.

Athena al captar sus intenciones intento huir pero los fuertes vientos que lanzo el joven la alcanzaron y la azotaron contra el suelo, el golpe fue tan fuerte que apenas lograba levantarse y el no espero en acercarse a ella.

— ¿Qué quieres? –susurro ella, ahora se encontraba asustada de lo que podía llegar hacerle daño.

—A ti. –contesto tomándola de los cabellos y la arrojo nuevamente al suelo y se poso sobre ella desgarrando su uniforme con sus garras que Athena sintió como sus uñas cortaban su piel, no podía creer lo que le estaba sucediendo, intento resistirse y con desesperación logro golpearlo la entre pierna pero eso lo enfureció mas. — ¡Bien! Asi me gustas más, te daré una experiencia que jamás olvidaras.

— ¡NO! ¡DEJAME IR!

Gritaba Athena pero todo era en vano, estaba inmovilizada e indefensa, pero no dejo de luchar, llorar desesperadamente suplicándole que la dejara, resistiéndose en todo momento pero sus extremidades no respondía y lo único que logro fue que ese malnacido la golpeara de la peor manera. Ese joven era como un animal salvaje y Athena comprendió que no tendría consideración con ella.

— ¡Suéltala, imbécil! –la voz de Iori resonó furiosa en la mente de Athena, ella lo vio al igual que su atacante, el estaba parado delante de ellos.

— ¡Ni lo sueñes Iori, es mía! –fue la respuesta del joven sin querer cambiar de idea.

—Ayúdame, por favor. –gimió en voz baja y ahogada Athena. —Yagami...

El pelirrojo parpadeo, su expresión de dolor o compasión o lo que fuera, era mas clara que nunca, su fuego inflamo sus venas, las llamas brotaron de sus manos, golpeo al joven a ambos lados de la cabeza produciendo una explosión purpura que retumbo en todo los huesos de su cráneo se quebraban y recibió la sangre del chico en su rostro, mezclándose con la suya... cálida y espesa... repugnante.

El cuerpo súbitamente inerte del joven cayó arriba de Athena y ella lo aparto espantada lo más que podía del cadáver que yacía a apenas centímetros de ellos, rezumando sangre espesa entre los trozos de hueso y carne, luego Iori la miro y se acerco a ella quien se apoyo contra una pared para poder levantarse.

—Ve a tu casa niña. –le aconsejo Iori antes de querer marcharse pero la voz de Athena lo detuvo y se dio vuelta para verla, ella negó levemente con la cabeza.

—No puedo. –gimoteo intentando caminar, el golpe que se dio contra el suelo cuando trato de huir le estaba pasando factura y no podía dar ni un paso. —por favor... no me dejes sola aquí.

Le pidió volviendo a llorar tapándose la cara con sus manos cosa que no le agrado nada al Yagami, se maldijo por lo que iba hacer, se acerco y la levanto pasando sus brazos por su espalda y sus muslos sorprendiendo a la psíquica, no era su estilo ser gentil y ahora la tenía en brazos.

Durante el camino ella pudo reponerse y dejo de temblar de miedo por lo que acaba de suceder, quedo pensativa mientras miraba hacia un lado.

—Un demonio. –susurro de la nada.

—Asi es Dilan, mejor dicho fue. –aseguro con una sonrisa de lado sin mirarla.

— ¿Por qué trato de...

— ¿Violarte? Era su naturaleza, le gustaba torturar a sus victimas antes de asesinarlas, mientras mas hermosa y joven mas lo obsesionaba, su belleza era su maldición... debió haberte seguido todo este tiempo. –dijo Iori, Athena pareció asombrarse por un momento y recordó que lo había visto una vez cerca del colegio. — fue una especie de demente idiota.

— ¿Un Yagami? –dudo en preguntar.

—No, fue adoptado por una tía lejana a la que nunca conocí y gracias a su poder de controlar el viento el Clan Yagami lo acepto convirtiéndolo un miembro más. –le informo como si nada, al parecer no le afectaba en lo absoluto la muerte del chico.

En pocos minutos llegaron a la mansión Asamiya y el la dejo sobre su cama, pudo ver con más atención sus ropas desgarradas y las heridas de la chica gracias a la luz de la habitación.

—No te preocupes, ya me curare rápidamente. –le dijo ella algo nerviosa, Iori asintió y sin mas decidió irse dirigiéndose a la puerta. —Gracias. –susurro para luego verlo marcharse.

Había pasado un año desde que Iori salvo a Athena de Dilan, un nuevo torneo se aproximaba KOF 2.003, Athena entrenaba con sus amigas y compañeras de equipo que habían llamado como las "High School Girls".

— ¡ATHENA! –grito Yuki corriendo hacia ella, se veía desesperada.

— ¿Qué sucede? –pregunto preocupada.

—Kyo esta peleando... ¡Con Iori! ¡Va a MATARLO!

En un parpadeo llegaron hacia el lugar, estaban en la azotea de un centro comercial enfrentándose con una furia nunca antes vista, destrozándolo todo, las personas salían aterrorizadas del lugar, gritos e incendios no tardaron en presentarse, los policías afuera, bomberos, todo un caos. Kyo notaba que Iori era ahora mucho mas poderoso que el, un helicóptero de la milicia empezó a sobrevolar el lugar. Las llamas seguían enfrentándose, la expresión de Iori era de satisfacción total al ver que Kyo correspondía su odio. ¡Kyo realmente quería matarlo! Se los decían sus ataques, su mirada, la furia que destilaba en todos sus movimientos. Iori sabia que su nueva forma de dominar el fuego purpura había dejado a Kyo en mal estado, las quemaduras en su rostro y brazos debía ser insoportables, pero Kyo también estaba satisfecho. Esta pelea lo liberaba y tenía la vida de Iori en sus manos y estaba dispuesto a acabar con ella.

Athena entro al igual que Yuki sin importar el peligro que correrían y subieron al ultimo piso y no habían previstos el ataque, una ráfaga de disparos provenientes del helicóptero resonó por todo el edificio, ellas corrieron a cubrirse entre gritos de alerta. Kyo y Iori estaban en pleno techo, no había ningún lugar donde ellos pudieran esconderse.

—Malditos ¿Qué se proponen? –exclamo Kyo viendo que el helicóptero se dirigía hacia ellos.

Una nueva ráfaga de disparos los hizo saltar hacia un lado, esquivándola.

—No permitiré que interrumpan esto. –había gruñido el pelirrojo poniéndose de pie. Todo su semblante se oscureció. El helicóptero se le había acercado de frente, como si se dispusiera a embestirlo o hacerlo pedazos con sus hélices.

Kyo como Athena pudieron ver como la sombra del poder de orochi cubría los ojos de Iori dándole un aspecto salvaje. Athena quería prevenirlo, no quería que lo mataran pero no fue necesario advertirle nada Iori cuando la sombra sobre sus ojos se aparto, ellos vieron cuando su poder se manifestaba en la forma de ocho gigantescas columnas de fuego purpura que penetraron las nubes, haciendo retumbar todo el lugar. La figura de Iori se veía pequeña y frágil rodeada de las salvajes llamaradas purpura. Sin embargo basto un movimiento de sus brazos para que todo el fuego lo obedeciera y se lanzara hacia el cielo, contra el helicóptero que intento esquivar el ataque haciendo un brusco giro, levantando el polvo de la terraza donde estaban con el girar de las hélices que por un momento pareció poder apartar las hambrientas llamas.

Finalmente el helicóptero fue alcanzado por este ataque, una explosión lo mando hacia abajo a una velocidad vertiginosa. El pelirrojo tardo en erguirse, parecía estar jadeando, como si aquello fuera demasiado para el.

Kyo estaba sorprendido ante el poder del Yagami había demostrado poseer. El primer ataque lo conocía: Eight Wine Cups o algo asi, pero el segundo, jamás en su vida lo había presenciado semejante explosión de fuego surgir de las manos de alguien.

Estaba demasiado distraído con estos pensamientos y se dio cuenta muy tarde que los restos en llamas del helicóptero caían del cielo. El aparato caía en picada, sus hélices aun girando y la parte trasera explotando en mil pedazos. Trozos de metal caían a su alrededor, afiliados y cortantes, algunos en llamas, otros ardientes. Poco a poco el fuego purpura se apago, pero el chirrido escalofriante de la hélice destrozada hizo que Iori levantara la vista y viera el peligro también. Ambos peleadores se habían quedado petrificados al ver pasar los restos del helicóptero a solo unos metros de ellos para ir a estrellarse en una pared cercana. Kyo se había vuelto hacia Yagami:

— ¡Eres un idiota! ¿Como pudiste hacer semejante estupidez? –le grito. Ese duelo era para matarse entre ellos, ¡pero hacer que un helicóptero le cayera encima era el colmo!

Athena y Yuki al no ver peligro corrieron hacia Kyo pero Athena en mitad del camino tropezó y callo al suelo, luego vio como Iori la miro con sorpresa y corío a toda velocidad hacia ella, sus ojos encendidos de furia y mas rápido que nunca, tan rápido que Athena no alcanzo a reaccionar.

El cuerpo de Iori golpeo contra el suyo con tal fuerza que cayeron pesadamente al suelo...

No, no había sido la fuerza del pelirrojo sino... los ojos de Athena se abrieron con súbito horror cuando vio que se trataba de un trozo de fuselaje del helicóptero. Habría caído sobre ella de no haber sido por Iori... Iori ¡La había salvado! Nuevamente...

— ¡Iori! –grito tratando de hacerlo aun lado con cuidado pero fue imposible, lo sacudió pero vio que Iori no estaba consiente, yacía sobre ella, su cuerpo totalmente flácido y una línea roja bajando por un lado de su rostro.

Solo entonces sintió el frio dolor dentro de ella cuando vio la enorme herida aun costado de su cuerpo, el pelirrojo la había salvado de la muerte y ambos fueron alcanzados por el agudo filo del metal. El mundo pareció oscurecerse... Athena sentía la cabeza de Iori descansando contra su pecho y sus manos aun aferradas a ella.

¿Merezco algún Reviews?


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo II

"_Sin memoria"_

Cuando Athena despertó estaba en el hospital. Sus costados vendados, al parecer los enfermeros habían tenido problemas con ella porque la tela estaba suelta, al instante el enfermero apareció por la puerta, asustado.

—Oh, dios despertó... –murmuro pero en seguida agrego, señalando hacia la cama contigua a la suya. —No haga ruido por favor.

Athena noto que había una división en la habitación. Una pantalla de tela celeste ¿había alguien ahí con ella?

—Lo siento. –se disculpo mientras el enfermero se acerco a la cama de su compañero de habitación, que quedaba oculta por la tela.

—Usted también esta despierto... – dijo amablemente el enfermero hablando con el otro paciente... —Bien, iré a llamar al doctor.

Con eso el joven salió, apresurado. Athena miro a su alrededor. Era una habitación de cuidados intensivos, y ella estaba conectada a dos o tres maquinas. Tenía una aguja insertada en su brazo y no la había notado; siguiendo el pequeño tubo con la mirada, se encontró con una bolsa de suero, goteando lentamente. Se llevo una mano a su costado herida y sintió un escalofrió. El vendaje era enorme.

Observo por la ventana el cielo gris de invierno. Suspiro. Hasta que se recuperara de esa herida pasaría un largo tiempo... y tendría que soportar la desesperación por salir y seguir entrenando con sus amigas, de subir a los escenarios como toda una estrella pop.

La puerta se abrió en ese momento entro un medico seguido del enfermero segundos atrás.

—Asi que ya despertaron, ¿eh? –dijo el doctor amablemente. Se acerco primero a la cama del desconocido y tardo unos segundos. —Va a estar bien. –oyó que decía dulcemente con la amable hipocresía de todos los médicos cuando quieren decir exactamente lo contrario. Luego paso al lado de ella, que la observo con recelo.

— ¿Qué sucedió? –pregunto mientras el medico examinaba sus ojos.

—Una pareja la trajo de emergencia. –respondió el doctor suavemente. Su cabello era blanco y sus ojos húmedos y cálidos. —Dijeron que hubo un accidente de helicóptero... Al parecer uno de los trozos de metal se incrusto en su costado. –con esas palabras, Athena sintió las manos del medico recorriendo el vendaje y produciendo dolor. –Ya esta fuera de peligro. La operamos hace un par de días y va a estar bien.

— ¿Par de días? –replico Athena parpadeando perpleja.

—Asi es, bien volveré en unas horas, necesito que descanse, por favor. –indico el doctor obligándola a recostarse. —Si se esta tranquila, quizás en un par de semanas pueda volver a su hogar. Ahora, me ocupare del caballero aquí a su lado. Su estado es un poco más delicado.

El enfermero se acerco y ayudo a Athena a ponerse un poco más cómoda. El dolor la hizo estremecer, el sonrió.

—Le daré unos sedantes para que pueda dormir, ¿esta bien? –dijo suavemente sin dejar de observar los ojos lilas de esa hermosa joven que tenia enfrente.

—Esta bien.

Athena cerró los ojos para no ver la aguja y el sedante, ni siquiera se dio cuenta cuando se quedo dormida.

Tres días pasaron increíblemente aburridos. Todo lo que Athena podía hacer era dormir, leer, escuchar música y ver TV y desesperarse pensando en que en estos momentos tendría que estar en la grabadora o en la universidad. Los doctores eran amables con ella, y el enfermero no dejaba de coquetearle, pero a pesar de las comodidades que le ofrecía, ella ya estaba harta. Nunca había sido de quedarse en un solo lugar demasiado tiempo. De niña prefería salir a jugar al exterior, lejos de la mansión Asamiya; y en este año se mudo a un pequeño pero acogedor apartamento.

Una tarde especialmente aburrida, Athena empezó a hablar con su compañero de cuarto. No podía verlo debido a la cortina que los separaba y no podía ir hacia a el porque continuaba conectada a los sensores que median su ritmo cardiaco.

— ¿Cómo te llamas? –pregunto bajando el volumen del televisor. Espero unos segundos y no recibió respuesta. — ¿Alo? ¿Hay alguien ahí?

Nada, no obtuvo respuesta esta vez tampoco.

Los doctores ya no la examinaban mucho. Las únicas veces que los veía era cuando venían a tratar a su compañero de cuarto. Oía los murmullos apagados, las conversaciones, los consejos, pero no entendía palabra ¿Qué tendría su compañero? ¿Será algún enfermo terminal acaso? ¿Será mudo? ¿O sordo?

Una noche vinieron a desconectarlo de las maquinas.

—Ahora si esta totalmente fuera de peligro, siempre y cuando guarde reposo. –le indico el enfermero de turno, tardándose mas de lo necesario para retirar la aguja de su brazo. A la psíquica no le importaba que el estuviera tan cerca, tan seductor. Se sentía aliviada al ver que se llevaban los sensores y el suero.

La dejaron sola, arropada como una niña pequeña. Vagamente noto que le daba las buenas noches con una sonrisa seductora, pero ella no le hizo caso.

Apenas estuvo sola se puso de pie con cuidado y estiro las piernas, suspirando con alivio. Se sentía torpe, después de pasar tanto tiempo acostada, pero pudo caminar hacia el teléfono que estaba sobre una mesita entre ambas camas, y probó marcar. Había línea, sonrió al menos podría saludar a Kyo y preguntarle como se sentía después de los golpes que recibió de Iori ya que no podían visitarla en la sección de cuidados intensivos.

Su nerviosismo se incremento a cada timbrada del teléfono, una dos, tres... Kyo ¿Por qué no contestaba? Cuatro, cinco... Athena se volvió inconsistente, y por primera vez vio el rostro de la persona que había estado con ella todo este tiempo.

El auricular cayó de su mano con un golpe sordo al dar contra el piso. Sus ojos se abrieron de sorpresa.

—Y... Y... Yagami... –tartamudeo.

Era el pelirrojo, allí, a solo pasos de su cama. Estaba recostado contra las almohadas, aun conectado a esas desagradables maquinas. Su cabeza estaba vendada, y su cabello caía desordenado hacia un lado.

Observaba a Athena con entrecerrados ojos vidriosos. Sus labios estaban entreabiertos expresando profundo dolor. La línea muerta del teléfono era lo único que se escuchaba aparte del sonido de la maquina que registraba los irregulares latidos del corazón del pelirrojo.

— ¿Quién es usted? –oyó que preguntaba débilmente.

Athena parpadeo perpleja, aquella voz... no parecía ser Iori... y ¿le estaba preguntando quien era?

Athena quiso decir algo pero el dolor la inmovilizo súbitamente, perdió el equilibrio y cayo de rodillas con un grito, vio la mirada preocupada en los ojos rojos de Iori y noto cuando presiono el botón para llamar al enfermero, que apareció en pocos segundos. Corrió hacia ella.

— ¿Qué hacia de pie? –exclamo sosteniéndola. Miro el teléfono que yacía en el suelo y comprendió. –Observo con el ceño fruncido a Athena. — ¿Acaso no le dijeron que debía quedarse en la cama? Si quería algo, nos hubiera llamado, para algo estamos nosotros. –su voz contenía apenas la furia que debía sentir. Esa joven inquieta era su responsabilidad, después de todo, y el que sufriera una recaída no le favorecía a el para nada.

Athena le lanzo una mirada y esbozo una sonrisa:

—Lo siento. –se disculpo ella bajando un poco la vista.

Luego observo a Iori, que también la miraba, por su expresión ella supo que algo debía estar realmente mal con el.

— ¿Qué le paso? –le pregunto en voz baja al enfermero mientras el la ayudaba a sentarse en la cama y acostarla de nuevo. — ¿A ese chico?

El ordeno las sabanas alrededor de Athena.

—Vino del mismo accidente que usted. –dijo suavemente. —Pero bueno, no corrió con tanta suerte... tiene una lesión cerebral grave... fue un milagro que saliera con vida. –cayo de repente. —Hey, hey, ¿se siente bien? –exclamo mientras observaba el rostro pálido de Athena. Salió presuroso para llamar a un doctor.

Athena despertó al medio día. Parpadeo tratando de aclarar su mente embotada. Esa mañana las cortinas estaban cerradas y la única luz provenía del fluorescente en el techo. La luz artificial la hacia sentir perdida en el tiempo. No importaba realmente si era de día o de noche, porque todas las horas en ese lugar eran iguales, pero el ambiente que le daba a la habitación la deprimía.

Algo llamo su atención, habían quitado la división que lo separaba de su compañero, del cual era Iori, pero la cama a su lado estaba vacía. Quedo pensando en las palabras del enfermero, no podía creerlo, no lo concebía, le era imposible imaginar a Iori yagami en ese estado. ¿Al borde de la muerte? No, no podía ser. El pelirrojo era demasiado fuerte para eso, tenia que aceptarlo pero era muy conveniente para Kyo, ya no lo buscaría para matarlo.

Justo la puerta se abrió, era un enfermero joven empujando una camilla, un pelirrojo yacía en ella. ¿Iori? Si era el, miraba fijamente el techo con los parpados entrecerrados, su mirada estaba empeñada de dolor. Con algo de esfuerzo el enfermero lo ayudo a llegar a la cama, donde el pelirrojo, su expresión neutra.

—Si necesita algo, solo llame. –dijo el enfermero antes de salir, Iori asintió y luego lentamente se volvió hacia Athena que lo observaba. El pelirrojo sonrió levemente, casi imperceptible.

—Buenos días. –saludo. — ¿Cómo esta?

Athena quedo asombrada por un momento pero debía ser amable como lo era siempre, después de todo el salvo su vida y no solo una ves además le daba pena el estado en el que se encontraba y necesitaba saber porque razón salvo su vida, también quería entender la actitud del pelirrojo, siempre mantenía a todos a distancia, haciéndole el indiferente en los momentos mas críticos.

— ¿Iori-san?

— ¿Iori-san? ¿Ese es mi nombre? –murmuro el pelirrojo llevándose una mano a la cabeza.

Athena parpadeo, confusa, dándose cuenta que Iori no recordaba nada, los dedos del joven tocaron el vendaje y luego, en un movimiento impulsivo que durante un momento le hizo parecer el Iori Yagami de siempre, sujeto las cintas blancas y las arranco, para lanzarlas lejos, al otro lado de la habitación. Luego miro a Athena más fríamente.

— ¿Usted quien es?

—Asamiya Athena. –respondió ella titubeante, no hubo señal de reconocimiento.

—Athena... –repitió Iori, aparto la mirada un momento como si dudara, luego pregunto levantando la vista hacia Athena. — ¿Nos conocemos?

Se quedaron observándose, Athena asintió despacio, Iori entrecerró los ojos, luego negó con la cabeza abandono su expresión dolida e intento sonreír.

— ¿Qué te sucedió? ¿Alguien te ataco?

Athena bajo los ojos esta vez ¿debía decirle?

—No...-murmuro. —En realidad alguien me salvo.

Oyó un sonido a su lado cuando miro Iori se había recostado y cubierto con las sabanas.

—Lo siento, estoy cansado, si me permites...

Athena observo a Iori cubrirse y luego hizo lo mismo, no había nada mas que dormir, de todas formas, sin embrago le pareció que aun podía oír la voz de Iori, tan calmada, tan educada... ¿Acaso asi seria Iori Yagami de no haber sido criado en el odio y la rivalidad?

Un grito la despertó, un grito de dolor y de furia. Pensó que estaba soñando pero se trataba de Iori. Estaba sentado en su cama, con la cabeza entre las manos, gimiendo. Athena se levanto y se le acerco.

—Iori...

— ¡Aléjate!

Había lagrimas en sus ojos, noto Athena, puso una mano sobre su hombro.

— ¿Estas bien? –insistió.

Como respuesta recibió otro gemido ahogado.

—Me duele...

—Espera... voy a llamar a...- Athena quiso tocar la alarma de los enfermeros pero una mano la detuvo.

—No...

—Pero...

— ¡NO!

Esa determinación... esa furia en su voz...

Athena no sabia que mas hacer, Iori jadeaba, su pulso era irregular. De pronto una línea de sangre broto de entre sus labios y el pelirrojo se llevo una mano al pecho. La joven de cabello lila comprendió... pero ¿Cómo explicarle lo del Riot sin asustarlo?

—Oye... estarás bien. –intento calmarlo tocándole levemente la mano. —Es algo pasajero, ya veras. –limpio la sangre de sus labios con un gesto imperceptible.

— ¿Cómo lo... sabes? –murmuro Iori, Athena cerro los ojos un segundo, luego respondió.

—Porque... te conozco lo suficiente para saber que te pondrás bien.

Iori bajo la cabeza.

— ¿Si? ¡No te recuerdo, tu rostro y tu nombre no significan nada...!

Athena asintió, por parte era verdad ella no fue nadie importante en su vida, ni siquiera se conocían lo suficiente.

—Para mi tu significas algo. –se obligo a decir. —y hasta que te recuperes eso bastara ¿ok?

Iori asintió, retorciendo las sabanas entre sus dedos debido al dolor y quizás también al miedo.

—Gracias... –susurro.

_También agradezco sus por sus reviews! _

_Espero más jeje_


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo III

"_Vendrás conmigo"_

—Pero... Srita Asamiya. –el medico negó con la cabeza energéticamente, en vano. La joven no lo estaba escuchando y si lo hacia no le prestaba atención. —Aun esta muy débil, la herida no ha cerrado, puede ser peligroso.

—Lo siento doctor pero ya no aguanto un día mas en este lugar. –dijo Athena, afuera la esperaba Malin con su chofer listo para llevarla a casa.

—Como su medico le prohíbo...

La puerta se abrió en ese momento, ambos se volvieron, era Iori quien se detuvo antes de entrar.

—Disculpen. –dijo suavemente e iba a volver a retirarse pero Athena le dijo.

—Pasa, yo ya me iba.

El doctor hizo un gesto de "Es imposible" y salió refunfuñando, Iori lo siguió con la mirada sin entender, luego miro a Athena, que se había cambiado su bata de hospital por un bonito vestido invernal de color negro.

— ¿Te vas? –pregunto, habían pasado casi dos semanas en el hospital, Athena asintió sin mirarlo, pero cuando levanto la vista hacia el vio que Iori desabotonaba la camisa Azul que ella le había comprado, lo hacia despacio, con el rostro sereno y como si estuviera concentrado en los botones, sin embargo Athena noto el ligerísimo gesto de resignación en sus ojos.

—Oye que haces, lo mande a comprar para ti, es tuya... ehhh espera. –dijo Athena sonrojada, Iori se detuvo, la camisa colgando holgadamente de sus hombros, mostrando su cuerpo, las numerosas marcas que quedaron después de tantas peleas.

Iori no la miro, se sonto al borde de la alta cama, llevándose una mano a la cabeza, perdiendo sus dedos entre el alborotado cabello rojo. Cerró sus ojos con expresión de profundo dolor.

— ¿Cuánto tiempo tienes que quedarte aquí? –pregunto Athena terminando de guardar sus cosas.

—Supongo que tendré que quedarme unos cuantos días mas en este lugar... –murmuro Iori.

Antes de poder responder afirmativamente esa pregunta, Athena se detuvo, un pensamiento cruzo por su mente. ¿A dónde iría Iori cuando saliera? Si para entonces aun no conseguía recordar nada, entonces... ¿Qué haría? Tenía demasiados enemigos en las calles. No podía ir y salir, en el estado en que se encontraba...

Empezó a enumerar los lugares donde Iori podría quedarse, algún amigo, amiga... familiar... pero no encontró a nadie. Las únicas personas que estuvieron cerca de el, Mature y Vice, habían muerto bajo sus propias manos... Realmente... Iori no tenía a nadie.

"Pero seria una locura si..." –se dijo entrecerrando los ojos y apartando su cabello hacia atrás, parpadeo, luchando contra su conciencia, aun que fuera el rival de Kyo no podía dejarlo, además no olvidaba que el salvo su vida, su conciencia no se lo permitiría.

Dio unos pasos hacia Iori, le toco levemente el hombro. El pelirrojo abrió sus ojos, miro la mano de Athena y luego levanto la mirada hacia la joven. Vio su rostro amable, sonriendo y un mechón de su cabello lila cayo hacia adelante.

—Vendrás conmigo. –dijo Athena, se sintió tranquila al decir eso.

Al rato...

—No ¡no lo voy a permitir! ¡Usted puede irse, si quiere, pero este joven no esta en condiciones de dejar el hospital aun! –exclamo el medico cuando Athena le dijo que pretendía llevarse a Iori con ella.

Athena estaba de pie con el doctor en medio de la habitación, sus ojos brillaban coléricos, harto de que todos tuvieran que negarse a lo que ella pretendía hacer. Iori esperaba sentado al borde de la cama con expresión cansada y distraída.

—yo me encargare de el, usted solo dígame que medicamentos conseguir y yo me encargo ¿Acaso es tan difícil?

—Ese no es el punto... –gruño el doctor. —Si algo le sucede no será capaz de atenderlo y el tiempo que tarde traerlo hasta aquí puede ser critico... Puede costarle, si no la vida, su ultima esperanza de recuperación. Lamento ser tan duro Señorita Asamiya pero Yagami-san podría perder la memoria para siempre.

—No quiero dejarlo solo aquí. –exclamo Athena.

— ¡Entonces quédese con el! ¡Ya le dije que usted tampoco esta en condiciones de salir! –el doctor aprovecho el asunto. Athena lanzo un suspiro, dio media vuelta y camino hacia la ventana. Observo el jardín que rodeaba el hospital, ocho pisos mas abajo. Quería salir de allí desesperadamente, pero... "Oh no Athena. No estarás pensando quedarte solo por Iori... ¿verdad? –se dijo asi misma. En realidad... no quería, pero era muy capaz, es una joven muy noble y accedería en quedarse. Pero antes de decir nada, oyó que Iori decía:

—En verdad, me siento mejor, doctor. Creo que estaré mas gusto fuera de este lugar... –el pelirrojo hizo una pausa, esperando que el medico se negara pero como no hablo, continuo. —Además, si llegara a pasar algo, confió en Athena.

Aquello dejo a Athena sorprendida, Iori lo dijo con una serenidad que no supo que decir cuando el doctor lo observo, considerando que confianza se podía tener en una joven tan caprichosa como Asamiya.

—Ustedes ganan. –suspiro. —Ya váyanse, pero deberán volver cada cierto tiempo para terminar con el tratamiento.

Athena asintió, aliviada.

—Hemos ganamos Yagami. –dijo con una sonrisa. —Vamos.

...

— ¡Athena!

Apenas pusieron un pie fuera del hospital, Malin apareció y se lanzo abrazarla, que se encogió de dolor. Hubiera caído de no haber sido por Iori que la sostuvo de los hombros mientras Malin se retiraba unos pasos, aturdida.

— ¿Ya... Yagami-san? –tartamudeo. Iori aun sostenía a una adolorida Athena, le lanzo una mirada. Era una muchacha rubia y bonita.

—Oi, Malin. –dijo Athena con una amplia sonrisa mientras se separaba de Iori y atraía a su amiga hacia si para abrazarla, con cuidado esta vez. —No iré a la mansión aun.-murmuro en su oído.

— ¿Por qué? –quiso saber ella.

Athena sonrió, la noble Athena otra vez.

—Le dije a Iori que podía quedarse en mi apartamento...

La expresión de Malin era de total sorpresa.

— ¿Hablas en serio? –pregunto con voz trémula. ¡Si tan solo habían pasado dos semanas desde que se enfrento a muerte con Kyo! Su mejor amigo... Athena le sonrió.

—Iori no recuerda nada, ni a Kyo ni a mi, ni a la pelea. Lo voy acompañar hasta que se recupere y por favor... no le digas nada a Kyo.

Malin asintió sonriendo dulcemente.

—No te preocupes, no le diré ni una palabra al respecto.

La rubia hizo señal para parar a un taxi y se subió de un salto.

—Pero Athena, el fin de semana te preparamos una fiesta por tu recuperación en casa de Shingo, por favor ve ¿si?

Athena asintió y el taxi se perdió de vista.

— ¿Vamos? –le dijo a Iori subiéndose al auto y le indico al chofer que la llevara a su apartamento, ambos se sentaron en el asiento trasero y Iori observaba todo en silencio.

—Ya casi llegamos. –indico Athena rompiendo el incomodo silencio.

— ¿Si? –fue todo lo que dijo el pelirrojo.

Athena se despidió de su chofer mientras Iori bajaba del auto y respiraba el aire frio de invierno. Luego forcejeo por bajar con su bolso sin abrirse de nuevo la herida. Iori amablemente le tendió una mano para ayudarla, Athena miro los ojos escarlata de Iori, tan serenos y tomo su mano, sintió lo firme y fuerte que era, sin embargo, suave, cálida, aunque un poco temblorosa.

Nunca se había fijado si las manos de Yagami temblaran, quizás había sido a causa del accidente.

—Es ese edificio gris de allá. –murmuro indicando al frente, a una construcción bastante lujosa de paredes grises y vidrios oscuros, Iori se quedo observando pensativo.

— ¿Pasa algo?

El pelirrojo volvió en si, negó con la cabeza, echaron a andar.

El departamento estaba en el piso 16, mientras subían en el ascensor, Athena observo de reojo al pelirrojo, era bastante incomodo estar con el, tan cerca, parpadeo.

¿Qué tal si Yagami nunca recobrara la memoria? No tendría que enfrentarse nunca mas a Kyo, eso seria bastante conveniente para su amigo, cruel, pero conveniente.

En ese momento recordó que su apartamento estaba lleno de cosas relacionadas con los torneos y por ende con el, fotos, filmaciones de los enfrentamientos entre el pelirrojo y Kyo... de todo. Su mente busco frenética una manera de evitar que Iori viera todo eso, al menos durante un tiempo, por eso fue que, al llegar al piso 16, Athena salió casi corriendo del ascensor y se volvió hacia Iori diciendo.

— ¡Lo siento! ¡Voy a ordenar un poquito! ¡No entres todavía! –Y Athena abrió, entro y cerró la puerta del departamento. Iori se quedo extrañado en medio del pasillo, luego bajo la cabeza y sonrió.

Dio unos pasos observando el ambiente. Las paredes eran de un color arena muy suave, al fondo del pasillo había una ventana por la que se podía apreciar la ciudad en el horizonte, había pocas puertas allí, pero la iluminado y la decoración del lugar, supo que no se trataba de cualquier edificio de departamentos común y corriente.

Este era demasiado lujoso, ubicado en los barrios elegantes de la ciudad. ¿Acaso Athena permanecía a una familia acomodada? En el hospital le había parecido una persona bastante sencilla. Algo extrovertida, divertida y tímida, nada que ver a las jóvenes ricas con aires de Princesa ni empalagosas, sonrió para si ¿habrían sido amigos? O tal vez ¿novios? Le agradaba la joven, le gustaba como siempre parecía estar animada. Cerro los ojos unos segundos, haciendo un esfuerzo por recordar pero todo lo que logro fue sentir un agudo dolor en su cabeza. Gimió apoyándose en el muro, sintiendo su textura contra sus manos.

—Ah...

Todo empezaba a nublarse ante el, como una nube negra que cubría sus ojos.

—Athena... –llamo débilmente.

Adentro, Athena estaba como loca, todas las revistas fueron a dar al fondo de su armario, los videos a la alacena que nunca utilizaba los posters... las fotos... los torneos... todo desapareció en lo mas recóndito de los rincones.

— ¡Ya puedes pasar! –exclamo con una sonrisa inocente mientras le abría la puerta a Iori. El pelirrojo la observo, parecía confundido, pero en seguida frunció el ceño al notar algo que llamo su atención. La sonrisa de Athena quedo congelada en su rostro mientras Iori miraba por sobre su hombro y una enorme gota caía por su cabello.

— ¿Ordenar... un... poquito... dijiste?-murmuro el pelirrojo al ver papeles, revistas, lápices, cuadernos, libros, paródicos, platos, tazas, envases y un sin fin de cosas desperdigadas por el suelo de la sala. Athena rio cerrando los ojos inocentemente.

—estaba peor...

Y mientras dejaba pasar a Iori, iba apartando con el pie las cosas inservibles, formando un camino en medio de aquel desorden.

Llevo a Iori a su habitación. El desorden allí era el mismo, pero al menos se notaba el esfuerzo de alguien por apartar todas las cosas inservibles y formar un sendero por el que se podía caminar sin temor a tropezar y romperse el cuello.

—Lo siento por el desorden... es que con la universidad y mi carrera artística casi no tengo tiempo para nada. –se disculpo apenada ella.

— ¿Artística?

—Si, soy cantante de J-pop

La cama estaba a la izquierda, con la cabecera contra la pared. Frente a la puerta se encontraba una ventana que al abrirla daba a un pequeño balcón donde era imposible estar de pie sin terminar cayendo al suelo dieciséis pisos mas abajo. El armario estaba aun lado, las puertas entreabiertas, su camino bloqueado por ropa tirada que Athena tomo disimuladamente avergonzada, Iori sonrió, definitivamente era desastrosa.

—Puedes dormir aquí. –le dijo Athena, señalando la cama... que estaba desordenada y con algunas prendas interiores de mujer, Athena fue quien sudo una gota esta vez aun mas roja de la vergüenza. —Lo... lo ordenare en un segundo...

Athena se acerco a la cama y arrojo toda la ropa a un cesto cerca, aparto las sabanas sucias y fue al armario por nuevas. Se deshizo del cubrecama lanzando por sobre su espalda.

—Oi, omae. –oyó gruñir a Iori. Al viejo Iori.

Se volvió sobresaltada, sintiendo un agudo dolor en el costado debido al brusco movimiento... pero todo lo que vio fue al pelirrojo con la cabeza cubierta por el cubrecama. No pudo evitar echarse a reír y Iori rio con ella suavemente.

Estaba aliviada al ver que no era el "verdadero" Iori Yagami, le agrado aun más.

—Ya esta. –dijo Athena triunfante minutos después. —Tu dormirás aquí y yo en el sillón.

Iori le lanzo una mirada al sillón, al que se refería Athena y vio, por debajo de todas las cosas que lo cubrían, que era un mueble bastante estrecho y sumamente incomodo, especialmente para alguien que recién he sido operado.

Negó con la cabeza.

— ¿Eh?

Iori sonrió.

—No quiero ser una molestia en tu departamento, tú duerme aquí, yo me voy al sillón, además no seria hombre si dejara que duermas ahí. –apunto al sillón.

—Pero... –Athena pensaba insistir pero Iori insistió.

—Dije que no y ya.

Luego de un ordenamiento rápido por parte de Athena, se sentaron un momento en la sala, tomando te y hablando en voz baja.

Era Athena quien hablo todo el tiempo, contándole a Iori todo lo que sabia de el, sin mencionar la rivalidad con Kyo, claro ni los torneos, Iori parecía tranquilo, escuchando como si esa historia no le perteneciera.

¿Su padre era líder de un grupo de mafiosos japoneses? Eso llamo su atención. Pero al mismo tiempo se preguntaba porque lo que ella decía sonaba tan vago, era como si ni la misma Athena estuviera segura de sus palabras.

—Es que... nunca me contaste demasiados detalles, Iori. –se disculpo Athena cuando se lo hizo notar.

En realidad lo que Athena decía lo sabia porque Kyo le conto esos conocimientos de los Yagami. Iori jamás le había hablado, excepto en esa ocasión que la salvo por primera vez de ese sujeto.

El pelirrojo tomo un sorbo de su te, sumido en pensamientos. Athena se dio cuenta que por momentos parecía incluso... casi tímido. Pero cuando levantaba la mirada esta era tranquila pero firme, le daba el aire de superioridad que siempre había tenido. Aun cuando el no pudiera recordarlo.

"¿Por qué tienes miedo de preguntar?" se dijo Athena. "¿Temes saber algo que no te gustara?"

Lo miro con una súbita tristeza y decidió animarlo.

—Iori ¡alégrate! ¡Ya estas fuera del hospital y pronto estarás bien! –exclamo.

Iori sonrió levemente, su actitud seria no se la quitaría ni la misma muerte, pensó Athena.

Al mirar el reloj, se dieron cuenta que había pasado el tiempo sin que lo notaran. Y no habían comido nada desde que salieron del hospital.

—Vamos, salgamos. –invito Athena, se puso de pie para ir a lavarse cuando noto la mirada de Iori en su costado. Miro también y vio que los vendajes se habían empapado de sangre y manchaban su vestido. —Voy a cambiarme el vendaje. –dijo con un gesto de preocupación y desapareció en el baño. Se saco el vestido con cuidado deslizándola por debajo de sus piernas y miro el horrible aspecto de las vendas rojas. Intento sacarlas, pero sintió que una punzada le recorría todo el cuerpo. Escucho que Iori llevaba las tazas a la cocina y los lavaba. En todo ese rato, ella aun no conseguía ni encontrar la manera de moverse sin gritar de dolor. — ¡Hay! –exclamo después de intentar hacerlo a la fuerza.

— ¿Athena? ¿Te encuentras bien? –oyó que preguntaba Iori.

— ¡S- Si! –respondió avergonzada. —Ah... no.

Jadeando, se apoyo en el lavamanos, dejando caer la cabeza. A eso se refería el doctor cuando dijo que no seria fácil... De pronto sintió unas manos en sus hombros, reacciono de inmediato y miro en el espejo.

— ¿I... Iori? –tartamudeo, era el pelirrojo empujándola gentilmente hacia un lado.

El abrió la llave del agua y se humedeció los dedos, luego levanto despacio el brazo de Athena e hizo que lo apoyara en su hombro mientras se inclinaba para buscar el pequeño gancho metálico con que habían asegurado los vendajes.

Las mejillas de Athena enrojecieron de golpe, en el reflejo del espejo parecía como si estuviese abrazando a Iori y aun mas que estaba casi desnuda, solo usaba su ropa interior.

—No te muevas. –ordeno el pelirrojo mientras comenzaba a retirar las telas ensangrentadas. Athena gimió de dolor e inconscientemente sus manos se aferraron a la camisa que Iori vestía.

—Perdón si te hice doler... –murmuro Iori.

—No... esta bien... –respondió ella sin querer aceptarlo. —No es tanto...

Sin embargo si era doloroso y ambos lo sabían.

—Debiste haberte quedado en el hospital. –contesto Iori.

—No comiences tu también... –jadeo Athena.

Finalmente las vendas quedaron a un lado, Iori humedeció un gran trozo de algodón y limpio la herida. El desinfectante hizo gritar a Athena, muy a su pesar. Avergonzada, aparto la mirada. Iori continuo, sin mirarla para no hacerle más difíciles las cosas.

—Athena... –dijo después de un rato.

—Un... nnn... –fue todo lo que pudo responder Athena para no soltar otro grito.

— ¿Cómo te hiciste esta herida? -pregunto el pelirrojo y levanto sus ojos hacia ella, Athena se encontró con una mirada preocupada. Tartamudeo algo, sin saber exactamente que decir. El dolor que sentía nublaba su mente y además no quería entrar mucho en detalle.

—ya te dije que me salvaron. –dijo al fin. —Pero pudo haber sido peor, asi que mejor ni pienses en eso.

El pelirrojo sonrió sujetando firmemente los vendajes y empezando a pasárselos alrededor de la cintura de Athena. La joven sintió que sus piernas se doblaban y tembló. No podía soportar el roce de las vendas contra su herida. Era demasiado doloroso, se mordió los labios, no quería parecer débil pero fue en vano finalmente una punzada la hizo caer de rodillas, gritando. Iori se alarmo.

— ¡Athena!

Ella lo miro y sonrió, su rostro estaba húmedo de sudor.

—Estoy bien. –dijo reponiéndose y aceptando la ayuda de Iori y ponerse de pie.

— ¿Segura? –insistió.

Athena gimió, incapaz de disimular más.

—No... –dijo débilmente avergonzada y se apoyo en el pelirrojo que la sostuvo con firmeza para llevarla a la habitación, donde la dejo recostada en la cama. La admiro por un momento, su cuerpo parecía ser la de una modelo y ese conjunto blanco le hacían tributo, hermosa, atractiva, Iori ligeramente sacudió su cabeza alejando esos pensamientos machistas mientras que Athena se cubría con las sabanas, parecía estar mas tranquila, salió de allí para sentarse a solas en el sillón.

Lanzo una mirada a la puerta entreabierta de la habitación y suspiro, había muchas preguntas en su mente. Ojala Athena pudiera respondérselas todas.

Pasaron un par de días, si no se equivocaba, Athena dedujo que era sábado. Fin de semana, la fiesta que Malin había mencionado en casa de Shingo...

Sacudió la cabeza, desechando esos pensamientos y concentrándose en lo que hacia. Tenía que mezclar la cantidad exacta de dos medicamentos para dársela a Iori, y no podía equivocarse.

Estuvo a punto de volcar todo el contenido de un envase cuando el timbre del teléfono la hizo saltar "Rayos", se dijo. No podía dejar eso para ir a responder. Oyó los pasos del pelirrojo.

— ¿Quieres que responda? –pregunto Iori.

—Uhn, claro. –murmuro ella.

Escucho su voz profunda como un murmullo apagado mientras terminaba de preparar la medicina. Cuando salió de la cocina Iori estaba hojeando una revista con expresión distraída. Athena le puso la medina al frente con una sonrisa.

—Toma. –dijo. Iori la miro receloso, luego sujeto el pequeño envase con dos dedos. –Salud. –rio Athena divertida, sabia que el sabor era asqueroso, sin embargo Iori se lo tomaba sin oponerse, con una actitud estoica digna de admirarse.

— ¿Por qué no vas a la fiesta? –pregunto Iori apenas se hubo tomado hasta la ultima gota.

— ¿De que... estas hablando? –quiso saber Athena, sin comprender a que se refería.

—Esa niña dijo que te tenían una fiesta.

Ah, se trataba la llamada. De seguro Malin le había dicho que dejara ir a Athena a la fiesta que le habían preparado. Pero Athena dudaba, en esos últimos días Iori no había estado bien, tres veces lo encontró de rodillas en el suelo, presa de un violento mareo que no le permitía estar de pie. No podía dejarlo para irse a una fiesta, por mucho que lo deseara.

— ¿Por qué no vas? –insistió Iori.

Iba a responderle cuando el pelirrojo agrego:

—No me dirás que es por mí...

Athena miro a Iori, estaba concentrado observando las ilustraciones de la revista, por eso no noto el súbito enternecimiento de los ojos de la psíquica.

Que extraño era... pensó Athena. Era Iori, y al mismo tiempo parecía inocente como un niño, si ese era el verdadero Iori entonces era imposible que sintiera odio.

—Bueno... si... No te puedo dejar solo...

—Deberías ir. –sentencio Iori. —No me pasara nada.

Athena sonrió.

— ¿Hablas en serio?

No estaría mal alejarse un poco de Iori, había estado con el durante su estancia en el hospital... y lo estaría hasta que se recuperara asi que tomarse un descanso no era como para despreciarlo.

— ¿Pero estas seguro de que quieres quedarte solo? –pregunto una vez.

—Estaré bien. – le aseguro Iori.

—pues nos vemos luego entonces. –sonrió Athena. —Cualquier cosa llámame.

...

El recibimiento que le dieron a Athena fue emotivo. Nunca antes se había sentido tan a gusto de ver a todos sus amigos y compañeros de escuela, felices de verla, la música no tardo en escucharse, era su música pop que alegraban el ambiente. A medida que avanzaban las horas, el ambiente se volvió acogedor, habían preparado todo para que tomaran el te. Shingo reía mientras abrazaba a la psíquica para sacarse una foto con ella. Malin la llamo a solas para hablar en privado con su amiga.

—Athena ¿Estas segura de lo que estas haciendo? –dijo Malin, Athena sabia muy bien a lo que se refería.

—Malin... el salvo mi vida.

—Kensou también te salvo una vez y sin embargo no lo llevaste a tu apartamento. –le recordó sin reproche.

—Si... pero Kensou no perdió la memoria y no quedo tan grave. –se excuso.

—Athena, reacciona es ¡Iori Yagami! Piensa en Kyo. –le dijo lo menos alto posible para que nadie mas oyera.

—Lo siento, pero no voy dejarlo en ese estado. –sentencio mientras veía a lo lejos a Kyo con Yuki. —Ni aunque Kyo me lo pidiera también.

Athena se quedo unas horas mas con sus amigos, no quería irse aun pero necesitaba ver si estaba bien, debía volver, se despidió de todos asegurándoles que estaría bien y que se volverían a ver pronto.

...

El departamento estaba frio y a oscuras, fue lo primero que noto Athena cuando entro, encendió la luz y se quedo de una pieza. Todo el desorden había desaparecido. Las revistas estaban perfectamente ordenadas en un estante, los cassettes dispuestos junto al radio, los videos cerca del televisor. Todo en su lugar.

¿Había sido Yagami? Vaya, debía haberse aburrido aquella tarde...

— ¿Iori? –llamo Athena. No había rastros de el. Quizás había salido a caminar, pensó.

Lo que era ella, estaba cansada, lo único que quería era dormir. Arrastrando sus pies se dirigió a su habitación y encendió la luz. Parpadeo ante la luminosidad y se quedo observando la figura que yacía en su cama.

—Iori... –no pudo evitar murmurar.

Era como si el pelirrojo se hubiese sentado descansar un momento y de pronto el sueño lo hubiera vencido. Su expresión era calmada y tranquila, dulce...

Se quedo observándolo fijamente, recordando la conversación que hacia poco tiempo con Malin. Ese joven que dormía tan placenteramente era el rival de su mejor amigo, era aquel que lo humillo frente a su familia aun sin vencerlo, odiaba a Kyo a muerte, quería eliminarlo. ¿Qué estas haciendo Athena? Se pregunto.

Las manos de Iori estaban juntas, relajadas, parcialmente cubiertas por las sabanas. Aun estaba con la ropa de la mañana, pero llevaba las mangas recogidas, indicando que realmente había sido el quien hizo la limpieza.

Cuando Athena vio todo eso apago la luz rápidamente, para no despertarlo, sin embargo la línea de luz que venia de la sala caía sobre sus ojos.

Iori despertó lentamente, miro a Athena, luego parpadeo confuso.

—Aa... lo siento. –dijo incorporándose. —Me quede dormido... en seguida salgo.

—No te preocupes. –sonrió Athena ocultando sus pensamientos de segundo atrás, entrando en la habitación. Se sentó en el borde de la cama opuesto al de Iori. Estaba demasiado cansada asi que solo se recostó ahí, Iori la miro extrañado.

— ¿Cómo te fue? –pregunto amablemente.

—Ah, todo bien. –fue lo único que respondió Athena sin ánimos.

El pelirrojo sonrió, luego se volvió hacia Athena, recostándose también y apoyando su cabeza en la mano. Observaba a Athena con una expresión extraña.

— ¿Qué pasa? – pregunto ella, nerviosa y sumamente incomoda.

—Nada... solo miraba... ¿No tienes que cambiarte los vendajes? –respondió Iori.

Athena se llevo las manos a la cara en un gesto de desagrado.

—Mou, lo olvide... –se quejo, no quería levantarse Iori comprendió.

—Tú espera aquí. –le dijo.

— ¿Eh?

El joven se dirigió despacio al baño, escucho el agua corriendo y los pasos del pelirrojo cuando volvió llevando un envase con agua y un par de toallas.

Extendió las toallas sobre la cama, indicándole a Athena que se echara allí, cosa que ella hizo con algo de esfuerzo. Tenderse le producía mucho dolor, especialmente ahora que la herida parecía haberse infectado.

Iori se arrodillo a su lado, con sus largos dedos empezó a sacarle con cuidado la blusa de Athena apartándola y dejando a la vista los vendajes y gasas ensangrentadas. Sus ojos brillaron preocupados, a la psíquica no le parecía incomodo ya que es mujer, era costumbre que Iori la curara.

—Athena...

— ¿Qué?

— ¿No debería haber dejado de sangrar? ¿No seria mejor ir al hospital a...?

—Olvídalo, no. –le corto. —No pienso volver a ese lugar.

—Pero... –Iori hizo in débil intento por convencerla.

—Dije que NO, Iori. –volvió a cortarle Athena, cerrando los ojos y dando por terminado el asunto. Oyó que el pelirrojo suspiraba ante su terquedad.

De pronto sintió que Iori retiraba su cinturón y luego soltaba el botón de sus jeans. Athena abrió los ojos al instante, sabia que solo trataba de ayudar pero el rose de sus manos contra su cuerpo le producía escalofríos. Ya podía imaginar que recuperara la memoria justo en ese momento.

Athena observo el rostro tranquilo de Iori y en la semi penumbra noto el dolor que expresaban sus ojos.

— ¿Estas bien? –pregunto ella sintiéndose culpable por la falta de gentileza.

Iori asintió.

—Solo me duele un poco la cabeza, es todo. –dijo distraídamente mientras la curaba.

Ella cerró los ojos por un momento apoyando su brazo en la frente. Sentía a Iori muy cerca, le parecía curioso el cambio que había subido el pelirrojo... y no estaba segura que si quería que regresara a la normalidad o se quede para siempre asi...

Los vendajes fueron retirados y se mordió los labios apretando fuertemente los puños y cerrando los ojos. Empezó a jadear, pero no iba a llorar, no quería... sin embargo las lagrimas corrían por si solas, brotando por debajo de sus parpados cerrados, gimió con dolor y de repente sintió algo amargo introduciéndose entre sus labios. Al mirar, se dio cuenta que Iori le había dado uno de los sedantes que le recomendaron tomar y que le ofrecía ahora un poco de agua.

Tomo un sorbo algo torpemente porque estaba recostada pero acepto porque realmente ya no aguantaba el dolor.

El sedante era fuerte y en algún momento se quedo dormida sin darse cuenta. Cuando despertó Iori ya no estaba. Una sabana ligera la cubría, llevaba puesto solo su ropa interior, sudo una enorme gota mientras sus mejillas enrojecían pero no podía enojarse por el atrevimiento porque sabia que no fue con mal intención, además confiaba en el. El vendaje estaba perfecto y limpio pero no había nadie con ella.

Se levanto con algo de esfuerzo envolviéndose en la sabana al no ver su ropa cerca, de puntillas salió a la sala, no había nadie allí.

— ¿Iori? –llamo suavemente.

— ¿Qué?

La profunda voz de Iori a sus espaldas la sobresalto, se volvió y lo vio sentado en el alfeizar de la ventana entre abierta de la habitación, observando la avenida dieciséis pisos más abajo, oculto en las sombras.

— ¿No piensas dormir? -pregunto, ocultando su sobresalto.

Athena se acerco, aun envuelta con las sabanas, Iori fumaba un cigarrillo y no era el primero, a su lado en el alfeizar yacían varias colillas completamente consumidas.

—No quiero dormir. –gruño el pelirrojo volviendo su vista hacia Athena.

—Pero necesitas dormir. –acoto la joven. — ¿Acabas de salir del hospital? ¿Y no vas a dormir?

Iori la observo fríamente.

— ¿Y que te interesa eso a ti?

—... –Athena se vio en problemas para responder, sus labios temblaron al instante Iori se llevo una mano a la frente y pidió disculpas.

—No se que me pasa... No quería hablarte asi...

—No te preocupes. –aliviada, Athena se acerco a la ventana, el aire era frio y se arropo aun mas en la sabana. Observo que Iori vestía una camisa muy delgada, debía tener frio también.

En un impulso inocente, porque realmente no pensó lo extraño que se veía, echo parte de la sabana sobre los hombros del pelirrojo que la observo extrañado.

— ¿Athena?

—No te sientes bien ¿verdad? –pregunto suavemente. —No duermes, te expones al frio, ¿Y más encima fumas? –continuo con una leve sonrisa.

— ¿Qué pretendes? –quiso saber Iori, extrañado, pero sonriendo también, envolviéndose un poco mas en la sabana atrayendo a Athena hacia el, ese sonrojo de ella no tardo en aparecer.

Quedaron muy cerca, ambos observando la avenida aun transitada a pesar de ser tan tarde.

—Tienes que dormir.-dijo Athena un rato después.

—No.

—pero Iori...

—No, si duermo soñare y no quiero ver esa pesadilla de nuevo. –murmuro Iori en vos muy baja, tan baja que Athena no lo hubiera oído de no haber estado a solo centímetros de el.

— ¿Qué pesadilla? –pregunto. El pelirrojo la observo directamente a los ojos con los suyos llenos de dolor.

—Una donde destrozo el cuerpo de alguien... –Iori levanto sus manos, mirándolas como si se tuviera miedo. —Y luego rio, y rio, y rio...

Athena estaba sin habla, pero se obligo a observar a Iori.

—Es solo eso, un sueño... –dijo hablando suavemente, bajando un poco la vista. —Ahora, vamos a descansar. Se que lo necesitas tanto como yo...

Iori suspiro y Athena insistió:

—No tienes que dormir solo en el sillón, hay espacio para dos en esta cama. "Eso es, y que luego la gente se entere que dormí con Iori" –pensó Athena sonrojada sabiendo que se iba arrepentir de haberle ofrecido semejante barbaridad. —Además. –termino. —debes descansar para que mañana el doctor no diga que no nos hemos cuidado.

Iori la miro perplejo ante ese cambio de actitud ¿Athena aceptaba ir al hospital? Y asintió levemente, esa chica era única. Athena le dirigió una sonrisa mientras se apartaba para dirigirse a la cama donde se tendió con cuidado aun lado para que el pelirrojo pudiera hacer lo mismo. Una vez recostados los dos, tiro de las sabanas para cubrirla. Iori se acurruco junto a ella para sorpresa de ella que sintió lo placentero que era compartir el hecho con alguien, cerro sus ojos tratando de olvidar que se trataba de Iori mientras la calidez del joven se extendía por todo su cuerpo.

Continuara...


	4. Chapter 4

Capitulo IV

"Diagnostico cruel"

—"Era una mala idea, era una mala idea, lo sabia" –pensaba Athena para si mientras el doctor revisaba la herida y la reprendía por haber dejado el hospital tan pronto. Como era de esperarse la cicatriz se había infectado y por eso no dejaba de sangrar. Athena le lanzo una mirada ¿Eso significaba que debía quedarse en el hospital otra temporada mas?

El medico no dijo nada, paseo la mirada por la habitación con un suspiro. Sus ojos cansados se detuvieron en Iori, que esperaba tranquilamente.

—Y se suponía que ella iba a cuidar de usted... –comento rascándose la cabeza.

— ¡Hum! –exclamo Athena, ofendida.

—Pero tengo razón. –se defendió el medico encogiéndose de hombros y caminando hacia su escritorio. —Como se que no va a aceptar ninguno de mis consejos, le voy a prescribir un desinfectante que espero se aplique siguiendo al pie de la letra mis indicaciones.

Athena refunfuño como niña, pero Iori dijo en voz baja, acercándose al doctor:

—Creo que yo me puedo encargar de eso... –luego fue hacia Athena para alcanzarle su abrigo y ayudarla a colocárselo, ambos sintieron la mirada del medico sobre ellos.

—Vaya, cualquiera que los viera dirían que son una pareja. –comento el doctor incomodando a ambos. —Srita Asamiya. –dijo después severamente. — ¿No le dije que Yagami debía reposar? Por lo que veo lo ha contratado de enfermero.

Definitivamente Athena no estaba de buen humor. Bajo las cejas enojada, Iori rio con suavidad, terminando de ponerle el abrigo.

—Me siento bien, en serio- dijo despreocupadamente.

—Eso lo decidiré yo después de hacerle algunos análisis. –murmuro el doctor desde detrás de su escritorio.

Cuando Athena estuvo lista, el doctor llevo a Iori a otra área del hospital, donde se le harían algunos exámenes. Athena los siguió en silencio a través de pacientes. Mas de una vez la joven de cabello lila sintió escalofríos al ver el estado en que se encontraban algunos y durante esos momentos su herida le pareció un rascuño superficial.

El doctor abría una puerta dejando pasar a Iori. Miro con desaprobación a Athena pero finalmente la dejo pasar también. Una enfermera preparaba la camilla para Iori.

— ¿Qué van a hacer? –quiso saber Athena. Iori estaba a solas con la enfermera y un vidrio los separaba.

—Silencio, muchacha. –fue toda la respuesta que recibió.

—Acuéstese aquí y relájese Yagami-san-decía la enfermera atendiendo amablemente al pelirrojo. —Vamos a inclinar esta camilla, durante un momento sentirá que esta cayendo, pero no se preocupe, es normal ¿bien?

Iori asintió. Athena se acerco un paso, vio que tenia los ojos cerrados.

—Solo relájese. –indico la enfermera con dulzura, mientras la camilla en la que Iori yacía se iba introduciendo en un enorme tubo blanco y luminoso. Se oía un zumbido en toda la habitación, quizás provenía de los paneles que controlaban aquellos extraños aparatos. Pasaron algunos minutos y finalmente el zumbido ceso.

—Bien, ahora...

— ¡Doctor!

Ambos, Athena y el medico, se sobresaltaron ante el grito de alarma de la enfermera. Ella señalo hacia la camilla, del otro lado del vidrio. El pelirrojo se había llevado ambas manos a la cabeza, en un gesto de angustia.

— ¡Iori! –exclamo Athena. El doctor corrió hacia la puerta y sin pensarlo entro. Se acerco al joven tocándole levemente los hombros, pero Iori no parecía notar su presencia, jadeaba y entrecortadamente llamo:

—Athe... na...

La enfermera le dio un empujoncito para que se acercara a su "amigo". Athena miro al doctor mientras pasaba frente a el.

—No se preocupe, se le pasara. Siempre es asi.

— ¡¿Siempre?! –exclamo el doctor abriendo enormemente los ojos. — ¿Acaso ya le había sucedido antes?

Athena trago saliva.

—U... un par de veces...

— ¡¿Y no lo trajo inmediatamente como le indique?!

Athena no respondió, se volvió hacia Iori y lo atrajo contra si, susurrándole en su odio, despacio y mirando de reojo al doctor y la enfermera.

—Tranquilo... –dijo. ¿Cuántas veces Iori le había dicho lo mismo al oído cuando el dolor la hacia encogerse en el suelo? Sabía que esa simple palabra bastaba para calmarlo. La palabra... y saber que habría alguien a su lado hasta que el dolor se desvaneciera.

Esa era la mejor medicina que podían haber encontrado.

...

Athena se inclino hacia Iori, en el estrecho interior del auto, había mandado a su chofer a buscarlos, con cuidado tiro del cinturón de seguridad, cruzándolo sobre el amplio pecho del pelirrojo y lo abrocho. Luego en silencio, lo cubrió con una manta que le ofreció su chofer. Suspiro dirigiendo su mirada hacia el cielo gris. Empezaba a nevar suavemente.

Con una sacudida, el automóvil empezó a moverse. La joven se hundió en el asiento, no tan cómoda como hubiera querido a causa de la herida. A su lado, Iori dormía profundamente. El medico lo había obligado a tomar un fuerte sedante y aunque quiso resistirse finalmente había hecho efecto.

— "_¿Qué voy hacer con el" -_pensó Athena para si, llevándose una mano al cabello y acomodarlo hacia atrás.

El diagnostico del doctor había sido claro: No había señal de mejoría, al contrario parecía que su estado empeoraba aun más. Ante lo que Athena le conto sobre las pesadillas que tenia, el doctor dijo que era normal, pero ni soñando imágenes claras y vividas podía recordar, entonces de nada les servía ¿Por cuánto tiempo estaría asi? No podía decirlo con seguridad días, o tal vez años. Tal vez toda la vida. Suspiro. Definitivamente NO estaba dispuesta a cuidar de Iori toda su vida, tendría que enseñarle a ser independiente de nuevo y hacer que tuviera su propia vida. Para que se fuera de su apartamento de una buena vez, temía que Kyo la descubra.

Observo a Iori sintiéndose culpable. Dormido se veía tan tranquilo, tan no-el. No podía imaginarse echándolo de su apartamento, Iori no la molestaba, a veces era como si estuviera tratando de causar el menor problema posible, o pasar desapercibido. No hacia nada que desagradara a Athena, pero... temía que repentinamente recordara todo y la atacara. ¡Si aunque sea tuviera la seguridad de cuando Iori recuperara por completo sus recuerdos!

Cerró los ojos, adormecida por el movimiento del auto. A medida que se hundía en su sueño, empezó a resbalar hacia Yagami, hasta quedar apoyada en su hombro. No se sentía del todo mal, esa firmeza, esa calidez a su lado...

_**Continuara**_!


	5. Chapter 5

Capitulo V

"visitas inesperadas"

— ¡Athena!

Golpearon la puerta, pero Athena no podía ir atender porque en ese momento estaba tratando de ordenar un poco un estante sin que las cosas le cayeran en la cabeza... volvieron a llamar esa voz era la de... ¡KYO! Se volvió rápidamente hacia el living, sabiendo que Iori estaba allí. Quiso gritarle que no se molestara en abrir pero el pelirrojo ya estaba en la puerta. Athena cerró los ojos, mordiéndose los labios. Sabia de quien se trataba, y no quería que Iori se encontrara con el...

— ¡WAAAH! –distraída con sus pensamientos, Athena no había visto una de las cajas resbalar y caerle encima, seguida de otras tantas cosas, que la hicieron retroceder hasta caer sentada en la alfombra, rodeada de una colección de variedades.

Para entonces la puerta ya estaba abierta, y un joven vestido con una chaqueta negra y jeans azul esbozaba una gran sonrisa arrogante dio un paso hacia adelante.

—Athena...como estas–obviamente se trataba de Kyo, el castaño retrocedió algunos pasos, sorprendido ante la presencia del pelirrojo en el lugar donde debía estar su amiga. -¡¿Yagami?!

Ambos se quedaron observando, Kyo apretando fuertemente los puños, recordando el odio con que Iori lo había enfrentado durante la pelea que fue interrumpida. ¿Por qué Yagami estaba ahí?

Mirando sobre el pelirrojo, el castaño vio a Athena sentada en el suelo rodeada de cosas, como si le hubiese caído un estante encima, y haciendo presión sobre la herida de su costado.

Sus ojos se encendieron furiosos cuando pensó que realmente le había hecho daño ¡No era honorable que atacara a su mejor amiga! Aun peor ¡Que estaba herida! Y que por su culpa ella estaba en ese estado sino hubiera destruido ese helicóptero ella estaría bien. De solo verla Kyo sentía que debía matarlo.

Con un fuerte golpe descargando toda su fuerza iba dirigido al estomago del pelirrojo.

— ¡NO! –el grito de alerta de Athena llego demasiado tarde. El sorprendido Iori estaba inclinado hacia adelante, apoyado en el hombro de Kyo, que aun tenía ganas de darle otro golpe aun más fuerte.

— ¡Yagami, no vuelvas a tocar a Athena! –exclamo el castaño retirándose unos pasos y dejando que Iori se arrodillara en el suelo, con los ojos cerrados debido al dolor. — ¡MALDITO!

— ¡BASTA! –exclamo Athena poniéndose de pie y yendo hacia ellos, le molesto que lo haya golpeado y temía que al verlo podría traer recuerdos que ella no quería despertar.

La expresión de Kyo fue confusión.

— ¿Athena?- murmuro, viendo como ella se inclinaba hacia el pelirrojo preguntándole si estaba bien. Iori no respondió, su mano estaba donde había recibido el golpe, sus ojos aun cerrados.

Athena le lanzo una mirada furiosa a Kyo indicándole con un gesto de su cabeza que entrara. Luego ayudo a Iori a ponerse de pie y lo llevo a la habitación, donde se sentó con el en la cama.

— ¿Te duele mucho? –murmuro al ver que Iori no reaccionaba. Quería que le hablara, saber si había recordado algo, pero el pelirrojo se limito a mirarla con expresión desolada.

— ¿Por qué ese sujeto dijo eso? –murmuro con voz trémula. — ¿Acaso te lastime?

Athena sonrió para tranquilizarlo.

—Nada, nada. A veces Kyo. –Athena hizo un gesto hacia el living, refiriéndose al castaño. —dice cosas sin sentido. –con suavidad aparto la mano de Iori y desabotono un poco la camisa que vestía para ver si el golpe de Kyo le había hecho daño.

Parpadeo al darse cuenta que estaba tratando a Iori como una persona común y corriente que puede salir herido ante un golpe de Kyo pero aparte de la sorpresa y confusión, Iori estaba bien.

Athena se iba a retirar de la habitación para ir a atender a su amigo cuando sintió que la mano de Iori la sujetaba fuertemente de una muñeca, sin dejarla ir. No la miraba pero era obvio que el pelirrojo quería una respuesta que lo satisficiera.

—T... ¿Tuve algo que ver con esa herida? –murmuro en voz baja y temerosa. Athena parpadeo quería decirle que por parte fue su culpa pero lo que dijo fue:

— ¡¿De donde sacas ideas tan tontas?! –se soltó de golpe mientras Iori levantaba su vista hacia ella, sorprendido de que lo tratara tan rudamente.

Desde la sala Kyo la llamo.

— ¡Athena, ven aquí! Me debes una explicación.

Athena se volvió hacia la puerta dirigiéndole una última mirada a Iori.

—Descansa un momento, luego hablaremos.

Lo dejo rápidamente, si Iori quería decir algo, ella no estaba dispuesta a escucharlo, debía pensar bien las palabras y tener el valor para decirle la verdad.

— ¿Y bien? –gruño el castaño esperando una explicación. — ¡HABLA!

Athena se llevo un dedo a los labios.

— ¡SHHHHH!

Kyo sudo una gotita.

—No entiendo nada Athena. –dijo luego en voz baja. — ¿Qué demonios esta sucediendo aquí?

—No recuerda nada.-respondió con voz apagada, Kyo abrió los ojos con sorpresa.

— ¿Nada?

—En lo absoluto. Kyo este es un tema muy delicado que debemos hablarlo en otro sitio. –insistió Athena.

—Bien, te espero en mi casa en una hora. –le dijo serio y molesto.

—Ok, vete.

— ¿Qué?

—vete ya. –le suplico llevándolo hasta la puerta.

—Esta bien, pero vine por un libro que le ibas a emprestar a Yuki.

—Luego se lo alcanzo. –cerro la puerta y se apoyo en ella, suspiro aliviada.

Sintió la mirada de alguien observándola. Era Iori, de pie al otro lado de la sala, apoyado en el marco de la puerta de la habitación. No sabia cuanto de la despedida de Kyo había oído pero por su expresión podía suponer que incluso escucho toda la conversación.

El pelirrojo intento una sonrisa.

— ¿Quién era el? ¿Tu novio?

— ¿Qué? No... ¿Cómo crees? –dijo algo nerviosa. —Es... solo un amigo de la escuela.

—Es fuerte. –murmuro Iori, rozando el lugar donde había recibido el golpe con la punta de los dedos.

— ¿Te sigue doliendo? –pregunto Athena.

Iori no respondió solo la contemplaba inmóvil.

—Me conocía ¿Por qué?

Athena trago saliva fuertemente.

—Escucha Iori... –Athena quiso evitar el tema, no se le ocurría nada coherente que decirle. —El no...

— ¿Por qué no me respondes? –le corto el pelirrojo. — ¡Quiero saber porque me conocía, PORQUE ME DIJO QUE NO TE VUELVA A TOCAR, PORQUE ME MALDIJO...! ¡Aaaah...!

Athena lo vio llevarse una mano a la cabeza, cerrando un ojo debido al esfuerzo por soportar el dolor.

—Iori...

—Responde... Athena... –murmuro. —No es justo que no me lo digas, ¡Son mis recuerdos!

—Volverán por si solos. –respondió ella apoyando la cabeza contra la puerta. —A su debido tiempo.

—He visto a ese sujeto en mis sueños... –confeso el pelirrojo y avanzo hacia ella, con pasos inseguros, su mano aun perdida entre el desordenado cabello rojo, su mirada clavada en Athena. — ¿Cómo perdí la memoria? ¿Tampoco me dirás eso? –exclamo súbitamente, como movido por el instinto, sus manos sujetaron a Athena por los hombros, sacudiéndola con violencia, haciendo que la joven se golpeara contra la puerta. — ¿Sabes que me dice tu silencio? –le grito. — ¡Que los sueños son verdad, que algún día tendré que destruir a tu amigo! Me preguntas de donde saco ideas tontas... ¡Es porque tu nunca me has afirmado lo contrario! ¡¿Qué mas puedo hacer que aceptar todas esas pesadillas como mi realidad?!

—Iori... duele... –gimió Athena. Podría haberse aparado de el fácilmente, pero era mejor mostrarse como una mujer débil, para que se calmara.

El pelirrojo pareció reaccionar. Se retiro repentinamente, observando a Athena como si se diera cuenta de lo que hacia. Sus ojos se humedecieron.

—Lo siento. –dijo. —Lo siento.

Se fue a la habitación sin decir más. Cerró la puerta, cosa que nunca había hecho antes. Athena sobo sus hombros. Si le había dolido.

Con un suspiro. Se dirigió al lugar las cosas del estante seguían desparramadas por el suelo. Se arrodillo con cuidado, recogiendo una por una, lentamente. Se detuvo por al ver una fotografía donde ella se encontraba con Kyo abrazándolo feliz.

—Ah... tonta, era obvio que Iori reaccionara asi. El estado en que se encontraba debía angustiarlo demasiado.

Pero ¿Qué podía hacer ella? No iba a contarle todo, no quería hacerlo. Quizás debía consolarlo de algún modo, asegurándole que iba a estar bien. Oh, ¡pero que difícil era! La sola idea de reconfortar a Iori como si fuera su amiga le daba escalofríos.

"_Pero realmente el no es Iori Yagami..." _–se dijo cerrando sus ojos. "_Es una persona cualquiera. No sabe nada; lo único que le queda de el es su aspecto exterior"_

—Claro... el no es Iori. –murmuro para si. —Que tonta soy...

Athena llego a su apartamento después de hablar con Kyo en la mansión Kusanagi, esa noche intento estar despierta el mayor tiempo posible. No iba a ser ella quien entrara a la habitación como si pidiera permiso para dormir en su propia cama. No esperaba que Iori saliera y le pidiera que se acostara, pero pasaron las horas y ella ya no daba más del aburrimiento. Estaba recostada en el sillón, con una taza de te frente a ella, pasando los canales del televisor distraída. No pasaba nada interesante. En algún momento se detuvo para ver anime, pero pronto la aburrió también.

Finalmente apago el aparato, se quedo echada un rato mas, escuchando el silencio de la noche. Le pareció oír algunos pájaros y supo que el amanecer se acercaba.

—Que desconsiderado eres Iori Yagami. –sonrió para si.

Se puso de pie y camino hacia la habitación. No iba a entrar, solo quería ver si Iori estaba dormido.

La puerta blanca se abrió sin un sonido ante su empujón. La habitación estaba a oscuras, pero el resplandor que entraba por la ventana era suficiente para darse cuenta que... la cama estaba vacía. La habitación olía a humo de cigarrillo.

Comprendió que sucedía, asi que decidió entrar, tal y como esperaba, el pelirrojo estaba sentado en el alfeizar de la ventana fumando, envuelto en una frazada para protegerse del viento frio que entraba trayendo algunos copos de nieve. El humo de su cigarrillo ascendía y era arrebatado por la briza helada.

Las cortinas semitransparentes se habían soltado de su lazo, y se ondulaban caprichosamente con el viento. Aun desde la puerta. Athena podía sentir lo frio que era.

—Estas loco... ¿no? ¿Acaso quieres pescar una pulmonía? – murmuro finalmente, entrando y yendo hacia Iori. Quiso cerrar la ventana pero el pelirrojo la detuvo.

—Déjalo asi. –dijo.

—Pero hace frio.-insistió Athena, frunciendo el ceño. No se esperaba que Iori le pasara la frazada por encima de los hombros. Lo miro sorprendida.

—A veces... cuando trato de recordar. –dijo Iori suavemente. —todo lo que veo es un vacío. No hay nada. Entonces pienso en un punto de partida, algo desde donde poder guiarme para saber que debo recordar. Parto de ti, pero todo lo que veo son esos sueños violentos matando alguien...

Athena cerró los ojos, escuchando la profunda voz del pelirrojo muy cerca de ella. Se estremeció al pensar que Iori vio en sus sueños esa noche que Dilan trato de violarla.

— ¿Cómo empezó todo? ¿No sabes o no lo quieres decir?

En la parcial oscuridad, Athena vio la punta del cigarrillo se encendía. La voz de Iori era tranquila, como si no esperara una respuesta. Los labios de Athena temblaron cuando sintió las manos de Iori en su espalda, evitando que la frazada resbalara el piso.

Cuando lo miro fue como si sus ojos se encontraran, pero los de Iori estaban ocultos en la sombra. El cabello le caía desordenado.

—Por mi... –susurro al fin Athena.

El pelirrojo se volvió hacia ella.

— ¿Qué?

Athena miro por la ventana sin querer enfrentar su mirada sorprendida.

—Me salvaste de morir.

Oyó un leve suspiro de alivio de parte de Iori, cuando lo miro, sonreía.

—Me alegra saber eso. –dijo muy suavemente. —Al menos hubo una buena razón... creo que... me siento mas tranquilo...

— ¡¿Cómo puedes decir eso?! –exclamo Athena, la sensación de culpabilidad que la había embargado fue mas intensa en ese momento. — ¿No me odias? ¡Fue por mi culpa que estas asi!

Esto pareció sorprender al pelirrojo.

— ¿odiarte? –repitió con expresión ingenua. Como si nunca se le hubiera ocurrido semejante idea. Negó con la cabeza. —Al contrario, me alivia saber que te salve.

Athena se quedo de una pieza, pero se recupero antes que el pelirrojo lo notara.

—Por ti ¿eh?-repitió Iori con una risa apagada de resignación. Athena no podía comprender porque no había odio y rencor en su voz.

...

No habían pasado ni dos días desde esa conversación cuando otro hecho vino a afectar la relativa tranquilidad en que vivían.

El invierno había llegado con toda su intensidad, afuera el viento aullaba arrastrando consigo la nieve y hielo. Las ventanas del departamento temblaban como si fueran a estallar en cualquier momento. Iori se pasaba el día en sentado en el alfeizar, leyendo los libros que Athena una vez relego al fondo de una caja y que sorpresivamente encontraron una razón de ser cuando cayeron en manos del pelirrojo. Ya no podía estar la ventana abierta, eso seria una locura. Lo más probable, aparte de la pulmonía seria que el viento arrancaría todas las hojas los viejos libros.

Esta vez Athena no estaba aburrida sino acostada sobre el sillón con una hoja de papel y una lapicera pensando en una nueva canción mientras tarareaba iba tachando y escribiendo nuevamente, una pila de bollos de papel estaba dispersadas por el suelo.

Con respecto a su herida, se encontraba mucho mejor, ya no necesitaba mas vendajes, salvo algunas gasas para evitar el rose con su ropa, pero eso si aun se sonrojaba al recordarlo, era Iori quien se encargaba de eso. Athena se dio cuenta que no era buena para los vendajes.

Por su parte, Iori estaba mejor, algunas noches la pasaba mal, pero ya no era tan frecuente. Quizás se debía al hecho que algunas mañanas Athena se despertaba y se encontraba con que Iori tenía sus manos entre las suyas. Sin embargo lo dejaba. No le hacia ningún daño, al contrario, le permitía dormir tranquilo.

Dejo la taza de chocolate caliente al borde de la ventana, frente a Iori, que levanto la vista del libro para agradecerle sin palabras.

Athena se apoyo en el alfeizar mirando la nieve caer de un lado a otro. Se sentía tranquila viendo caer la nieve y sintiendo el aroma del chocolate a su lado. Pero su paz se vio interrumpida por el timbre.

—Yo voy. –se apresuro a decir, y salió de la habitación cerrando la puerta tras de si. Iori noto este gesto y sus ojos se vieron dolidos por un instante. — ¿Y ahora quien, con semejante tormenta?- se quejo la psíquica para si. Entreabrió la puerta para ver de quien se trataba pero un fuerte empujón la mando hacia atrás. Un joven castaño entro, cubierto de nieve y temblando de frio. Su abrigo negro estaba blanco, su cabello húmedo, su rostro pálido.

—friiiiooooo.-gimió estremeciéndose, pasando a Athena y dirigiéndose directamente a la estufa eléctrica.

— ¿Kensou? –pregunto Athena sorprendida.

— ¡Asi es! –respondió el psíquico con una sonrisa, sacudiéndose la nieve. —Apenas me conto Malin del accidente tome el avión y vine de inmediato a Japón.

— ¿Dejaste tus entrenamientos con el maestro Chin, solo por mi? –Athena se sintió alagada por un momento pero...

—Athena ¿Cómo estas? ¿Mejor?

Athena asintió distraídamente. Pensaba la forma de hacer que Kensou se fuera pronto antes de que viera a Iori pero al parecer el chico no pensaba irse. Se acomodo en el sillón y paseo su mirada por la sala.

—veo que has ordenado y... ¿eso que huelo es chocolate?

Forzando una sonrisa, Athena asintió.

—Justo lo que quería, después de semejante frio que hace afuera. –rio Sie mirando a su amor secreto. — ¿Me invitas un poco?

—Claro...

Pronto una taza del humectante chocolate estuvo servida ante Kensou, que la tomo al instante saboreando delicadamente.

—Te quedo delicioso Athena. –sonrió alegremente.

— ¿A que has venido? –Athena no tuvo otra opción que ir directamente al punto. Su compañero pareció ofenderse.

—pues a ver si ya estabas bien, por supuesto. –dijo. Pero luego agrego. — ¡¿Por qué te pasaste de equipo?! Es cierto que este año vas hacer equipo con Malin y Hinako.

Athena no tuvo tiempo para hacerse aun lado cuando Sie ya la tenía atrapada contra la pared.

—Como ustedes estaban lejos, yo quería participar igual... –dijo algo asustada, Sie nunca se comporto con ella de esa manera, sus ojos estaban clavados en ella.

—Es cierto... lo siento Athena. –dijo suavemente y por primera vez desde que se conocían e hizo algo bastante atrevido, se inclino para besarla.

—Creo que es hora de que te vayas. –le esquivo apartándose un poco de el.

—Athena... sabes lo que siento por ti, nunca pensé que tendría el valor de decírtelo pero ¡Te amo!

— ¡Es suficiente! –le corto Athena. —yo te quiero pero no de la manera que tu piensas.

—No, no es cierto...- Sie iba a insistir en besarla cuando repentinamente algo tiro de el hacia atrás, haciéndole caer al suelo. — ¿Pero... que?

Cuando levanto la vista se encontró con los fieros ojos de un pelirrojo observándolo enfurecidos.

—Ya... ¡Yagami! –exclamo Kensou. Se puso de pie de un salto, con su agilidad de siempre extendió un brazo para proteger a Athena. —No te preocupes Athena, yo me hago cargo...

Unas pequeñas bolas psíquicas salieron de los dedos del chico. Athena no alcanzo a detenerlo antes de que golpeara a Iori le lanzo un puñetazo pero para su sorpresa, cuando el resplandor y las pequeñas bolas desaparecieron, vio que Iori había bloqueado el ataque con éxito. Su expresión era tan cruel como la del Iori que conocía, pero pronto Sie le iba lanzar una psycho ball.

— ¡Alto! –Athena se interpuso entre ambos, pero Sie vio claramente que estaba protegiendo al pelirrojo. La joven se volvió hacia Iori y en voz bajísima le dijo que todo estaba bien, que por favor volviera a la habitación. Iori dudo mirando fríamente al chico que no podía salir de su asombro. —Sie yo...-empezó a decir Athena.

— ¿¡Que significa esto?!-exclamo el psíquico acercándose. — ¿Qué esta haciendo Yagami aquí?

Athena no tuvo más remedio que explicarle. Fue en pocos minutos, y hacia el final el rostro de Kensou parecía un símbolo de interrogación.

— ¿Y ese motivo es suficiente para meterlo en tu casa? –exclamo, incrédulo. — ¿Tu has metido a YAGAMI en tu departamento?- el chico parpadeo y los celos lo dominaron luego. — ¿Y donde duerme? ¿En el suelo? –Athena no dijo nada, pero por el color de sus mejillas comprendió. Kensou sudo una gota. —Du... du.. ¿duermes con el?

— ¡No es lo que estas pensando! –grito Athena ofendida. —El me respeta.

Cuando al fin Sie se tranquilizo, Athena bajo la mirada:

—No se porque lo hice... pero ya no puedo echarme hacia atrás. Solo... solo quería ayudarlo.

—Espera, espera. –Sie se llevo las manos a la cara confuso. —Por lo que entiendo tú no quieres que recuerde nada ¿no? –no recibió respuesta, eso significa "Si" —pero Athena... –la expresión del chico era seria ahora, sus ojos marrones se oscurecieron preocupados, ella no era de comportarse asi. — ¿No te parece egoísta?

—Lo se, pero... lo que me interesa es que Kyo viva tranquilamente sin que Iori lo persiga para matarlo.

—No te creo... –suspiro. —hay algo mas. -Y sin más que decir salió del apartamento enojado. _"Esto no puede quedar asi"_ -pensó _"Tengo que hacer algo por Athena" _–se alejo rápidamente esperando que la tormenta de nieve hubiera amainado un poco.

...

—"_No puedo creer que haya ocurrido dos veces "–_se lamento Athena cerrando los ojos. —_"Si después de esto Iori no recuerda nada será caso perdido"_ —Iori... –susurro, levantándose para ir a ver al pelirrojo que esperaba en la habitación.

Al entrar, lo encontró recostado con los ojos abiertos y la mirada perdida. Se sentó a su lado, y rozo suavemente su brazo un par de veces para reconfortarlo.

—Pensé que te quería hacer daño. –murmuro el pelirrojo.

—Esta bien. –sonrió Athena.

Despacio Iori se volvió hacia Athena y apoyo la cabeza en su regazo, cerrando los ojos mientras que ella acariciaba levemente su cabello rojo. Athena pensó que le preguntaría quien era el chico, pero nada paso. Se dio cuenta que Iori finalmente se había resignado, ya no trataba de recordar. Solamente esperaría a que sus memorias volvieran por si solas, tal como Athena había dicho.

**Continuara ^.^**

Gracias a todos por seguir mi historia, no pensé que tendría tantos Reviews! Prometo no defraudarlos mis queridos lectores y terminar este fics acomode lugar.

Psycho-Yagami


	6. Chapter 6

Capitulo VI

"_Te quiero"_

El tiempo pasó y Athena acepto que Iori no era tan mala persona después de todo. Al menos, no este Iori.

Resulto ser un buen amigo, tranquilo y sensato, que no se dejaba sorprender por las tonterías de la que solía aladear. De vez cuando dejaba entrever algo de la personalidad del "antiguo" Yagami, pero para Athena esto ya no tenía importancia. Se sorprendió e incluso se alegro cuando se dio cuenta que ya no le era indiferente, lo apreciaba bastante.

Era buena compañía para las tardes de invierno, cuando el frio intenso no les permitía salir del departamento. A veces el y Athena discutían durante horas sobre temas como artes marciales, música... o incluso comida n_n

Era sorprendente como Iori se sabía todos los tecnicismos de los estilos de pelea. No recordaba quien o por que se los habían enseñado, pero a veces dejaba a Athena sin palabras ni argumentos.

Todo iba perfectamente. Cuando no hacía mucho frio salían a caminar al parque cercano, o iban de compras al centro comercial. Athena adoraba gastar dinero, noto Iori, compraba cualquier tipo de tontería que llamara su atención, posters, revistas, libros, ropa y más ropa y el era quien llevaba todas sus bolsas, cosa que al pelirrojo no le molestaba pero le parecía gracioso que saliera vestida de negro usando una gorra de lana y lentes oscuros, según ella para que los fans no la reconocieran.

Una tarde saliendo del centro comercial, decidieron ir a un pequeño café cruzando el parque. Al llegar, tomaron asiento en un lugar apartado, y mientras esperaban las ordenes Athena noto que Iori la observaba fijamente, con la barbilla apoyada en la mano y el codo sobre la mesa.

— ¿Qué sucede?

Realmente los ojos del pelirrojo estaban clavados en los suyos.

— ¿Cómo será cuando recuerde...? –murmuro Iori. — ¿Seguiremos viéndonos o todo terminara allí?

Los labios de Athena temblaron. Hacia tiempo que Yagami no tocaba el tema.

—Nos... nos seguiremos viendo, eso te lo puedo asegurar. –le dijo y era la verdad.

—Pero... ¿Por qué tengo esa sensación de fatalidad, Athena? Y todos los sueños... Si esos son mis recuerdos...

Los sueños, las pesadillas. Por las noches a veces Iori despertaba con un grito, estremeciéndose violentamente y cuando Athena le preguntaba que sucedía el se apartaba o la hacia a un lado, como si temiese herirla. Lo había matado, le contaba Iori, en su sueño Kyo había muerto quemado en una hoguera purpura, disfrutaba matándolo, sonriendo, pero no era el, esa expresión no era de el...

—Iori... –murmuraba Athena con tristeza.

Cuando el le contaba sobre esos sueños, se veía tan angustiado que no podía evitar explicarle que eso jamás pasaría, ni podía decirle que eran solamente sueños.

En ese momento mientras esperaban las ordenes, un conocido sonido en la televisión hizo que Athena regresara a la realidad. Miro a su alrededor, el café se había llenado de gente que conversaba animadamente mientras disfrutaban del te, pero por sobre el murmullo escucho una voz promocionando el nuevo torneo. Iori estaba de espaldas a la televisión, y no lo vio, pero Athena se levanto de golpe.

—Vámonos. –le dijo. No quería arriesgar a que Iori viera y oyera el promocional. Le indico que la siguiera.

— ¿Qué sucede? –quiso saber el pelirrojo poniéndose de pie también.

—Vámonos Iori ¿si? –pregunto ella con una linda sonrisa y lo tomo de la mano, Iori supo que algo estaba mal.

— ¿Por qué...? –dijo preocupado.

—No es nada, solo quiero que vengas conmigo. – Athena lo tiro de la mano hacia la puerta.

Y mientras salían, en el televisor Chizuru anunciaba el nuevo King of Fighters 2.003. Estuvieron caminando por el parque durante un rato, sin rumbo fijo evitando a las personas, buscando un lugar donde pudiera calmar su corazón.

— ¿Qué pasa? –pregunto Iori deteniéndose y negándose a seguir a Athena en su errático camino.

Athena rio inocentemente.

—No... no quería estar allí... entro alguien que no me cae muy bien... –mintió sintiéndose estúpida, pero Iori sonrió negando con la cabeza, aceptando esa excusa.

—Eres graciosa. –murmuro.

Estaban en la orilla del lago artificial del parque, las luces nocturnas y la luna se reflejaban plateadas en el agua semicongelada.

Los juncos y hierba alta que habían sobrevivido a la nieve se ondulaban con la briza fría.

Iori se detuvo en seco, llevándose una mano a la cabeza con un gemido.

— ¡Hey...! –Athena lo sujeto. Hacia tiempo que no le venían esos dolores, incluso había llegado a pensar que Iori ya estaba mejor.

—Athena... –llamo el pelirrojo, había angustia en su voz.

—Tranquilo... Aquí estoy. –Iori había caído de rodillas, y Athena con el, para sostenerlo. En ese momento la abrazaba, debido al frio y al dolor. Iori se apoyo en ella, jadeando.

—Has que se... detenga... Detenlo. –rogo en un susurro. —No soporto más esto...

Athena lo abrazo con fuerza para que la sintiera a su lado. Le pareció que lloraba, pero no podía decirlo. No veía el rostro de Iori.

Poco a poco se relajo, mientras el dolor se disipaba, pero ambos se quedaron asi. Athena sintió que Iori levantaba los brazos y la rodeaba con ellos, aferrándose a ella con fuerza. Hundiendo sus dedos en su ropa, como si no quisiera dejarla ir. Aquello la sorprendió.

— ¿I... Iori...?

—Athena... Tu... –Iori se había apoyado en su hombro y la abrazaba con los ojos fuertemente cerrados. —Tú eres quien me mantiene vivo ahora...

Athena abrió mucho los ojos, no daba crédito a lo que oía.

—El dolor, aunque sea insoportable... Mientras estas conmigo no me da miedo...

Athena no sabia que decir, solo acaricio la espalda de Iori, tocando el cabello del pelirrojo con su frente y quedándose asi, muy juntos.

—Quiero seguir a tu lado y por eso... preferiría nunca recordar... –Athena sintió que su corazón se detenía al oír eso. —Hay algo mal en mi pasado... puedo sentirlo.

—No... Iori...

El pelirrojo rio suavemente.

—Espero poder recordarte cuando todo esto termine... Recordarte y poder agradecerte todo lo que hiciste por mí. –murmuro.

—Iori...

Athena sintió que no podía hacer nada salvo abrazarlo un poco mas fuerte. Nunca imagino que Iori la abrazaría como lo estaba haciendo ahora. Era tan cálido... y estaba tan desesperado. Y el cambio de actitud, de querer recordar a rechazar sus recuerdos, la había conmovido. Lo estaba haciendo por ella, porque quería quedarse con ella.

—Estaré contigo, Iori... te lo prometo... –murmuro y fue mas sincera de lo que ella hubiera pensado. —Para cuando quieras, cuando me necesites, prometo que estaré allí.

Iori rio contra su hombro, pero era una risa demasiado triste.

...

—Fui muy egoísta allá en el parque... –comento Iori mientras Athena le sonreía y abría las bolsas de las compras para sacar su nueva colección de ropa. Iori se dejo caer en el sillón y encendió la televisión. —Pedirte que te quedes para siempre conmigo... –repitió Iori. —Es una locura.

Athena rio. No sabia que decir.

—Es una locura... ¿o no Athena? –murmuro el pelirrojo, observándola.

—Eso depende. –respondió la joven, sentándose en el otro sillón. —Depende si es porque tienes miedo de enfrentar la vida solo o si es porque eh...

Athena aparto la mirada sintiendo que se sonrojaba, Iori rio suavemente, había comprendido.

— ¿Puedo preguntarte algo? –dijo

—No te aseguro que responderé. –Athena fue a la segura. No quería meterse en aprietos.

—Dime... –Iori dudo. Miro el televisor solo para verificar que no había nada interesante. — ¿Qué relación teníamos tu y yo?

Athena suspiro aliviada y estaba a punto de responder cuando el televisor, el promocional de nuevo...

—No. –murmuro.

Esta vez ella no pudo hacer nada para evitar que el viera el comercial. Estaba demasiado lejos del aparato y además, si ese canal estaba pasándolo entonces podría verlo en cualquier otro lugar...

Allí estaban, las imágenes de los anteriores torneos y el campeón mundial Kyo Kusanagi aparecía rodeado por los demás peleadores, entre ellos la hermosa Athena Asamiya junto al equipo Psycho Soiders, ella miraba en silencio las imágenes parpadeantes.

Sabia que Iori hacia lo mismo y no se atrevía a encontrarse con sus ojos. Las imágenes cambiaron a una escena de su pelea contra Leona Heidern del equipo Ikari Team. Ella envuelta con su aura psíquica y liberando una poderosa bola hacia su oponente haciéndole gritar de dolor.

Un grito...

Pero no era de la televisión.

— ¡Iori!

Corrió hacia el pelirrojo para sostenerlo.

—Es... una pesadilla...

—No pasa nada... todo esta bien. –murmuro para tratar de tranquilizarlo pero cuando quiso tocar su hombro la aparto con fuerza.

—Esa eres tú... ese es tu amigo Kyo ¡Y no me lo dijiste! ¿¡Porque no me dijiste que todos mis sueños eran realidad?! –grito.

—Yo...- Athena aparto la mirada. No quería que Iori recordara más. Gracias a dios el comercial solo lo mostraba a Kyo y unos pocos peleadores de otros equipos. Que afortunado había resultado el que Iori odiara las cámaras...

—Y si son realidad... –continúo Iori. —entonces... yo... –observo sus manos temblaban.

En sueños destruía a Kyo con sus manos y lo peor de todo era que lo disfrutaba grandemente... aquella sensación lo mortificaba y abrumaba. Alejo de si a Athena que aun intentaba ayudarlo. Cerró su mano fuertemente en un puño y golpeo con violencia el suelo. Súbitamente las llamas purpura brotaron, ardiendo alrededor de sus dedos crepitantes y salvajes, como siempre habían sido. El pelirrojo observo sorprendido, sujeto su muñeca con la otra mano, como si no pudiera soportarlo, como si quisiera anular el dolor produciéndose aun más dolor. Sus ojos expresaban intensa sorpresa, pero pronto fueron llamándose de temor y dolor. Athena se le acerco arrodillándose junto a el, puso sus dedos sobre la mano de Iori, sobre el doloroso fuego purpura y tiernamente murmuro:

—Tranquilo, no te harán daño. –dijo esto entrecerrando los ojos, observando el rostro de Iori. Extendió su mano libre para que Iori vea y le mostro su poder psíquico, una pequeña bola broto de sus manos femeninas, Iori observo, luego se aparto y con un movimiento inconsciente ahogo sus llamas.

—Déjame solo. –dijo mientras se ponía de pie trabajosamente y se alejaba en dirección a la habitación que hasta esa noche habían compartido.

Confundida Athena continuo arrodillada en la alfombra durante largo rato. Pensaba en lo poco que debía faltar para que Iori recobrara por completo la memoria y se sentía mal, ya se había acostumbrado a tenerlo en casa, a conversar con el de un modo simple y sincero como amigos, como el único que realmente la escuchaba y se preocupaba por ella.

A veces cuando no tenia ganas de hacer nada el pelirrojo le preparaba el almuerzo divertido al ver como Athena se hacia la difícil argumentando que estaba cansada y con ganas de dormir solamente. Era agradable ver a Iori insistiéndole juguetonamente que fuera a comer. Le gustaba...

Si Iori volvía a ser el de antes... el indiferente, el que volvía a buscar a Kyo para pelear... ¿Cómo podría estar de lado de Kyo? Después de que aprendió a quererlo.

Se quedo allí viendo ocasionalmente la pantalla del televisor. No iba a haber formar de evitarlo...

En cualquier momento Iori vería toda la verdad, se iba a largar a llorar cuando una idea cruzo por su mente. La hizo sonreír con tristeza, apago el televisor y se puso de pie para ir a la habitación. No encendió la luz, con la poca iluminación que había noto que Iori estaba recostado en la cama, no se había cambiado ni cubierto con las sabanas. Camino hacia el y se sentó al borde del colchón, aun sonreía.

— ¿duermes?

No recibió respuesta.

—Uhm... Bueno... –continúo con voz firme y sincera, sin que la sonrisa desapareciera nunca. —Si no estas despierto tú te lo pierdes. Solo quería decirte que si no mencione nada al respecto fue porque temía herirte. Me preocupa darte una fuerte impresión cuando no estabas preparado para recibirla... pero si quieres, podemos hablar. Yo te dije mientras estés conmigo estas bien porque... _Porque soy la única que tienes en este mundo de olvido._

Espero un momento a que Iori reaccionaba. Lentamente el pelirrojo se volvió hacia ella, Athena se sorprendió al ver sus ojos húmedos y vidriosos.

Vio que esbozaba una sonrisa.

—No quiero saber nada. –dijo suavemente Iori incorporándose y echando sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Athena atrayéndola hacia el para verla. —Estoy bien asi... Y si recordar significa perderte, entonces no quiero recordar.

—Io...ri-murmuro ella cerrando fuertemente los ojos, sintiéndose culpable y feliz a la vez. No podía hacer más que devolverle el abrazo. — ¿Por qué... porque dices eso?

Iori la estrecho con fuerza.

—Porque me gustas mucho... me da tanto miedo recordar y perderte...

De pronto Athena se estremeció cuando los labios de Iori rosaron los suyos acariciándolo con su aliento tibio. Se quedo como petrificada sin saber que hacer, las manos de Iori se movieron por su espalda, mientras sus besos comenzaban a hacerse mas apasionados. Atrajo a la psíquica un poco mas hacia si y cuando ella trato de resistirse noto que la fuerza del pelirrojo no había disminuido nada.

—No sabes... no sabes cuanto te necesito. –murmuro el pelirrojo obligando a Athena a recostarse y retirando su ropa sin dejar de besar cada parte del cuerpo que iba desnudando. Athena sintió enrojecer sus mejillas, sus pechos estaban húmedos debido a los besos de Iori y se aferro a el cuando este se detuvo para besar su cuello...

Nunca antes había sentido algo asi, era tan lindo, tan apasionado... tan placentero pero algo le decía que no estaba bien, porque era Iori y ella la mejor amiga de su rival.

—Iori... no. –dijo intentando apartarlo. Iori estaba sobre ella siguiendo con su tarea. —Iori...

Sin embargo era obvio que Athena estaba excitada, su cuerpo reaccionaba y Iori mirándola a los ojos comenzó a acariciar suavemente su rostro como diciéndole que todo estará bien.

—Es la única forma que tengo para agradecerte, dulce Athena... –susurro, Iori dándole un pequeño beso y haciendo su recorrido hasta su vientre humedeciéndolo...

—No... esto no es necesario... ¡Iori! –lo empujo para apartarlo. Estaba demasiado excitada y hubiera querido que eso continuara pero no estaba bien ¡No lo estaba!

Sin embargo Iori la sujeto de un hombro y utilizando todo su peso la inmovilizo contra las almohadas mientras sus manos libres apartaban las largas piernas de ella y comenzaba a sacarse la camisa y tirarla al suelo, volvió a buscar sus labios mientras se desasía de su pantalón, la deseaba, quería hacerla suya acomode lugar, luego ella lo sintió entre sus piernas, sabia que vendría segundos después, Athena comprendió.

—Iori... –jadeo cuando sintió que entraba en ella lentamente, sin embargo al instante todo el placer desapareció para dejarle una sensación de miedo extremo, recordó...

— _¿Apurada hermosa? –escucho en su mente la seductora voz de ese joven, Dilan _

Tuvo miedo de ser violada por alguien extraño a quien no conocía, ese joven que quiso violarla salvajemente como sucedió con ella... su madre. El agudísimo dolor en su interior la hizo gritar cuando lo sintió aun más dentro, gritar realmente, no de placer ni excitación, sino de dolor. Era como si ardiera en su interior.

Iori se retiro apenas oyó la desesperación en el grito de Athena.

— ¿Por... ¿por qué estas llorando? –pregunto sin comprender, miro el cuerpo de Athena que tan repentinamente había marchitado su excitación, miro sus piernas sangre roja. La mirada de Iori expreso un profundo pesar, pero no comprendía porque Athena no le había advertido que era virgen, Athena gemía como si aun estuviera dentro de ella. — Athena... Lo siento... –murmuro. Cubriéndola con las sabanas. — En verdad... Lo siento.

Dejo a Athena, que yacía con los ojos cerrados encogida contra la almohada.

No dijo nada más...

...

Iori despertó la mañana siguiente en el sillón, había estado bebiendo cerveza toda la noche y las latas estaban desperdigadas por la sala.

Aparto la sabana que lo cubría, sin recordar de donde había salido y cuando intento ponerse de pie noto que alguien estaba durmiendo a su lado, en el estrecho sillón, con la cabeza apoyada en sus piernas.

— ¿A... Athena?

Ella abrió los ojos, no dijo nada.

— Athena, lo de anoche...

— Olvídalo.

— En verdad lo siento, lo siento...

— Olvídalo, Iori.

— No se que me sucedió...

— ¡Ya olvídalo! –exclamo. — No fue tu culpa...

El pelirrojo la miro sin comprender, Athena aparto la mirada avergonzada.

—Athena ¿Qué fue lo que te sucedió?

Athena cerró los ojos, escondió el rostro contra el vientre de Iori. Inconscientemente este puso su mano entre el cabello lila acariciándolo con cariño.

— No lo recordé hasta anoche. –murmuro Athena. — Ni siquiera lo recuerdo todo, solo veo a ese chico sobre mi... y su mirada llena de lujuria tratando de...

No pudo seguir hablando ya que no pudo contener sus lágrimas, Iori hizo aun lado la sabana para abrazarla, las noches anteriores no había notado las cicatrices de golpes y cortes en la espalda y en su brazo. Iori cerró sus ojos un segundo, como si sintiera molesto al saber que alguien se había atrevido a hacerle daño a ella.

— Llego a...

— No... –negó Athena. — En ese instante apareciste tú y me salvaste...

— ¿Yo hice eso? –cuestiono aliviado. Aquello estuvo a punto de hacer sonreír a Athena.

— Si. –suspiro. — Es algo que debo superar, no por mi... sino también por lo sucedido con mi madre.

— ¿Tu madre? –pregunto titubeante pero sin poder contener su curiosidad, ella asintió.

— Ella fue asesinada y... violada, yo fui testigo de ello cuando tenía siete años. –revelo Athena y sus grandes ojos lilas volvían a humedecerse al recordar esas horribles escenas. — y no pude hacer nada... solo llorar como una estúpida.

— Solo eras una niña... –la consoló.

— Eso dijo mi padre cuando la estábamos velando en casa. –susurro suave. — y pensé que me sucedería lo mismo esa noche... y temí... tuve mucho miedo Iori, mis poderes me abandonaron en ese momento... ¡No pude defenderme!

— Athena... –dijo su nombre cuando vio que sus pequeñas manos femeninas ahora eran puños y la atrajo hacia el para mirarla a los ojos. — Estas conmigo ahora, no dejare que nadie te haga daño. –le prometió serio, ella semi sonrió rogando que sus palabras fueran ciertas.

— Eres único Iori, quisiera que te quedaras conmigo para siempre pero...

— y lo hare... porque tu me prometiste que estarías allí cuando yo quiera, lo prometiste y es por eso que no quiero recordar.

— Pero tú no eres feliz asi. –susurro ella, disfrutando de las caricias del pelirrojo. — Cuando recuerdes yo me alegrare por ti... porque al fin estarás bien.

— Pero no quiero, solo te quiero a ti.

Athena sonrió conmovida, ese era cariño simple y sincero. Nunca antes en su vida alguien se la había ofrecido con tanta sencillez. Era increíble que la hubiera encontrado justo en Iori Yagami.

— ¿Por qué me ayudaste? –pregunto Iori, queriendo saber, muchas veces se pregunto ¿Por qué? —Se supone que soy el enemigo de tu amigo Kyo.

—Asi es, eres su enemigo a muerte.

—Entonces... debo ser yo quien quiere matarlo. –dedujo Iori, la angustia presente en su voz, no deseaba ser un asesino.

Athena levanto la vista hacia el frunciendo el ceño.

—Si. –dijo. La mirada de Iori se entristeció. —Pero no quisiera que eso pasara nunca. –la mano de Iori se deslizo por la mejilla de Athena lentamente. La joven de cabello lila prosiguió. —Quiero que seas feliz, no te preocupes por mí, ¿Estas de acuerdo?

El pelirrojo se inclino para besarla tiernamente en los labios. No pudo evitarlo, esa chica era tan dulce. Sus labios invitaban a ser basados. No comprendía como era posible que le haya sido indiferente.

— ¿Iori? –murmuro una Athena sorprendida ante el comportamiento del pelirrojo.

—Te quiero... –murmuro Iori, su voz cargada de emoción.

Y quizás fue de ternura, o por los recuerdos que habían despertado la noche anterior, o por culpabilidad por engañar tan cruelmente a Iori, que Athena no pudo evitar llorar.

_**Hey! No se desesperen... **_

_**Continuara!**_


	7. Chapter 7

Capitulo VII

"_Un adiós"_

En una plaza cerca del aeropuerto se encontraba Sie Kensou con una maleta en sus manos esperando a Kyo para que le entregara algo muy importante, hace tiempo había hablado con el acerca de Athena y su relación con Iori Yagami, el psíquico aun no lo aceptaba y estaba dispuesto a hacer lo que fuera para sepáralos, por primera vez Kyo concordó con el, tampoco estaba de acuerdo que Yagami se quedara con ella, con su mejor amiga y confidente, hasta sentía que Iori se la estaba robando, ella ya no le prestaba atención y ni hablaban como solían hacerlo antes, ahí fue cuando le conto al psíquico lo sucedido en el jardín de la mansión Kusanagi cuando se cito con Athena, aunque al principio el psíquico se molesto, Kyo se sorprendió cuando Sie le pidió la cinta que la cámara de seguridad que gravo esas escena y toda la conversación en el jardín, los Kusanagi tenían cámaras de seguridad por algunas partes de la mansión por protección, Kensou estaba por volver a China para retomar sus entrenamientos que había pospuesto con su maestro y Kyo había aceptado en entregárselo sin saber que pretendía hacer con ella pero le aseguro que con esto iba a separar a Athena definitivamente de Iori. Sie lo vio llegar con un paquete blanco en su mano, se acerco a el.

— ¿Qué piensas hacer con esto? –pregunto curioso.

—Eso es cosa mía Kusanagi, me lo vas a dar ¿si o no? –contesto algo cansado, Kyo se lo entrego aun dudando.

—piensas mostrárselo ¿verdad? –dedujo, Kensou solo sonrió sospechosamente mientras se alejaba de el. Kyo jamás vio en el esa sonrisa, que reflejaba algo de maldad.

...

Algunas semanas pasaron después del incidente. Ninguno de los dos volvió a hablar al respecto. Algunas noches, mientras dormían en la cama que compartían, Iori la abrazaba con cariño y ella se acurrucaba contra el pelirrojo y dejaba que la besara y acariciara.

Sabía que ya no intentaría ir más allá, era un acuerdo sin palabras. Además Athena adoraba esas manos fuertes y suaves acariciándola durante las noches y esos labios buscando los suyos con pasión.

Nunca se hubiera imaginado dejándose tocar de ese modo por un hombre, Iori le gustaba, lo amaba y quería tenerlo cerca.

Era suficiente, con eso se sentía completamente feliz.

Una mañana a finales de invierno en que Iori se encontraba solo, llamaron a la puerta. Usualmente era Athena quien abría pero como ella había vuelto a retomar sus clases, Iori fue a atender. Un cartero vestido de pulcro azul marino le sonrió y le entrego un paquete a su nombre. Extraño, se dijo Iori ¿Quién podía saber que el vivía allí? ¿O tal vez era una broma de Athena?

El paquete no tenia remitente y cuando lo abrió se dio cuenta de que era una cinta de video. Iori parpadeo extrañado, se pregunto si debía esperar a que Athena regresara para ver el video pero no pudo evitar sentir curiosidad, introdujo la cinta en el VHS y encendió el televisor. Se quedo de pie viendo como ella se acercaba a...

—_Al fin llegas. –le reprendió arrogante Kyo._

—_No tengo mucho tiempo Kyo... se que te debo una explicación. –bajo un poco su vista._

—_bien, te escucho._

—_No pude dejarlo solo, el salvo mi vida._

— _Se que no debo meterme en tu vida pero no te entiendo Athena–suspiro. _—_sabes muy bien que es mi peor enemigo y lo tienes viviendo en tu casa. –reclamo._

—_Lo se, lo se. Sentí pena por el, no tiene a nadie. _

—_Iori Yagami es... ¡Es un asesino! no deberías sentir lastima por el. ¡Quiere asesinarme!_

—_Kyo yo... lo siento._

— _¿lo sientes? Se supone que eres mi mejor amiga._

— _¡LO SOY! –le aseguro._

—_Entonces ¡Échalo! Desásete de el. _

—_No puedo hacer eso Kyo, no ahora... esperare a que se recupere. _

_Kyo gruño en desacuerdo, ella se acerco para tomarlo de la mano y le regalo una hermosa sonrisa para animarlo. _

—_Además piensa, si Iori Yagami nunca mas recupere su memoria serás libre, ya no lo tendrás siguiéndote a todas partes con el objetivo de asesinarte. –le dijo, Kyo pareció pensarlo, lo que ella decía era cierto. _

— _Eso seria muy conveniente para mi familia. –comento dándose cuenta que sus pensamientos eran egoístas. — ¿Serias capas de ocultarle la verdad? –cuestiono algo sorprendido por la forma de pensar de su amiga y la de el, ella asintió._

— _Confía en mí... _

_Kyo no supo si fue un acto de felicidad o el impulso pero en ese momento la tomo del rostro y la beso como nunca pensó que se atrevería hacerlo y menos a ella quien no pareció resistirse de ni mucho menos apartarse, es mas ¿lo disfrutaba? Ella lo disfrutaba..._

Iori no daba crédito a lo que veía, a lo que había escuchado, sus ojos se cristalizaron al ver a SU Athena besando a otro hombre... ya no vio las imágenes, cayo de rodillas, su cabeza daba vueltas, era como si fuera a estallar en ese mismo momento.

Las imágenes lo golpeaban, parpadeando en su mente, mezclándose con sus recuerdos mas recientes.

_Kyo, el fuego, matarlo, la rivalidad... Athena..._

—No... No quiero... estos recuerdos. –gimió Iori, lagrimas de dolor cayendo inevitables por sus mejillas. —Athena... Athena...

Levanto la mirada hacia la pantalla aun se seguían besando y el la estaba tomando de la cintura...

—no... No... ¡NO!

Pero era imposible negarse a la oleada de recuerdos, en su mente se extendió toda su vida como si alguien hubiese descorrido una cortina que lo cubría todo. Y ahí estaba de nuevo...

Se puso de pie. El dolor se disipo.

Apago el televisor. Dio una ultima mirada a su alrededor. Al sillón donde habían conversando durante las noches, los libros que Athena había estado repasando con su ayuda para aprobar un examen de admisión la universidad, la novela de ficción que ambos leían a la vez y en la que Athena iba cien paginas por detrás de el...

Puras tonterías.

Sonrió para si, con crueldad.

—Al fin he vuelto por ti, Kusanagi. –rio y agrego en voz baja y cargada de furia. —Te arrepentirás por haberme enviado a la zorra de tu amiga para engañarme de ese modo, bastardo, me las pagaran.

Era tarde cuando Athena llego de clases. Entro sin ánimos, se veía cansada, se limito a lanzar sus libros en el sillón y comenzó a sacarse el abrigo.

—Oi, Iori. –dijo en voz alta asomándose en la cocina para ver si el pelirrojo estaba ahí. Como no lo vio, siguió en dirección a la habitación. — ¿Recuerdas esas formulas que me enseñaste anoche?- Athena rio suavemente. —Fue justo lo que me preguntaron... creo que voy aprobar nuevamente... ¿Iori?

En la habitación no había nadie tampoco. Ni en el balcón, ella se volvió preocupada, quizás había salido a dar un paseo, se dijo pero era extraño, porque el pelirrojo no salía a la calle sin ella, o sin avisarle antes. Un mal resentimiento le dijo que seria mejor ir a buscarlo.

Tomaba su abrigo de nuevo cuando algo llamo su atención. Un sobre desgarrado, en el suelo, cerca del televisor. Fue hacia el, no sabia porque pero su corazón latía rápidamente. Leyó el destinario "Iori Yagami"... pero la dirección era la de su apartamento, solo entonces noto que el VHS estaba encendido y que una caja vacía de video estaba junto a los controles. Con un dedo inseguro encendió el televisor. El video estaba en stop. Rebobino unos segundos y se obligo a presionar play...

Kyo.

La joven se llevo una mano en los labios recordando esas escenas, el la había besado y ella no hizo nada para apartarlo, era su mejor amigo y en ese momento sintió que debía comprobar algo, ¿si aun lo amaba?

Luego se acordó de la conversación anterior que tuvo con el castaño, en la mente se le cruzo las palabras de Iori.

"_Temo recordar..."_

No había duda, Iori había visto la cinta, apago el video, lo saco del VHS y lo arrojo al otro lado de la habitación. Estaba temblando de pies a cabeza ¿Acaso Iori recordó algo? Cerró los ojos un segundo y se apoyo en el sillón, mareada. Retiro la mano al instante, como si alguien la hubiese quemado. El sillón... se imagino a Iori allí, observándola con sus ojos rojos preocupados, preguntándole _"¿Qué pasa?"_ Suavemente mientras se ponía de pie para ayudarla.

— ¡Ahhhh, NO!

Con sus poderes mentales levanto un mueble y lo envió contra la pared destruyéndolo por completo, lo miro por un momento cansada. Y lentamente la imagen se desvaneció para dar paso a la silueta que conocía, la luna creciente en su espalda, el cabello rojo sacudiéndose con la risa cruel.

Ella sabia que este día llegaría, tenia claro que Iori volvió hacer el mismo de antes y ahora tendría que enfrentar las consecuencias, quiso ir a reclamarle a Kyo porque estaba segura que fue el quien envió el video pero se retracto de inmediato ¿Para que? Ya el daño estaba hecho y nada podrá cambiarlo.

...

_Muy pronto, el final de esta historia... _


	8. Chapter 8

Capitulo VIII

"_Promesas y mentiras" _

Pasaron meces que Iori se fue. Para Athena fue insoportable, no solo por la urgencia de volverlo a ver sino porque se había dado cuenta de que... realmente lo extrañaba. No le agrada llegar a su apartamento y encontrarlo frio y vacío. Cuando entraba a la cocina, imaginaba ver a Iori allí observándola divertido mientras preguntaba _"no me días que esta noche tampoco vas a cenar... porque te obligare a comer ¿me oyes?". _Si entraba a la habitación, por costumbre sus ojos miraba hacia la ventana, donde Iori adoraba sentarse a leer, a la cama, mientras todo su cuerpo anhelaba acostarse junto a la tibieza del pelirrojo. Era para volverse loca. Y cada vez que lo pensaba, Athena sentía que lo extrañaba mucho más.

El torneo KOF llego, ella estaba entusiasmada, al fin lo vería nuevamente, aunque sea de lejos, tenia la esperanza de hablar con el, pero lo único que recibió de el fue su fría mirada y su indiferencia, era de esperarse, todo volvió hacer como antes era como si ella no existiera para el, se entristeció prefería la indiferencia a que la odiara.

Kyo e Iori en la final, todos esperaban el enfrentamiento entre ambos rivales...

—Nos volvemos a encontrar Kyo.

—Como en los viejos tiempos Yagami.

Atacaron sin intercambiar mas palabras, Kyo corrió haca Iori, que espero hasta el ultimo momento para bloquear y contratacar, sin embargo el castaño esperaba esto y esquivo el golpe con habilidad, deslizándose por detrás del pelirrojo y asestando un golpe, no demasiado seguro, en su espalda. Iori dio unos pasos para recuperar el equilibrio y con ese mismo impulso giro sobre si mismo para golpear con su pierna el costado de Kyo, el dolor inmovilizo al castaño pero ayudo a enfurecerlo más.

Mientras Iori esperaba que cayera de rodillas por el golpe, el cargo hacia el pelirrojo y lo golpeo en el pecho con su hombro. Sintió que Iori se quedaba sin aire y golpeo nuevamente esta vez encendiendo sus llamas y ayudándose de la explosión para hacerlo caer al suelo.

El pelirrojo se levanto lentamente y vio que Kyo se llevaba la mano al costado. Ese golpe había sido suficiente para herirlo y estaba sangrando profusamente. Kyo entrecerró los ojos, el dolor debía ser terrible.

— ¿Te rindes? –pregunto Iori burlonamente.

—No antes de acabarte. –fue su obvia respuesta.

El pelirrojo sonrió.

Athena estaba muy nerviosa y preocupada por ambos, estaban pasando los límites, una explosión bicolor levantar el polvo de la plataforma y retumbar todo el lugar.

— ¡YA BASTA! Paren...- grito la psíquica mientras la nube de polvo la rodeaba y cegaba.

Escucho gruñidos y golpes, jadeos y quejidos. El fuego ardiendo...

Lentamente se disipo y pudo verlos. Se llevo una mano a los labios al ver el estado en que se encontraban ambos. Sus piernas temblaron y durante un momento estuvo a punto de caer.

—Kyo... –murmuro.

El castaño estaba gravemente herido, su camisa desgarrada dejaba ver su camiseta manchada de sangre. El costado estaba quemado, y la herida en carne viva era visible. Las gotas de sangre corrían y salpicaban el suelo. Era obvio que una explosión purpura era la causante de eso. Pero no era todo, el brazo izquierdo de Kyo colgaba inerte, un profundo corte en su hombro no le permitía moverlo. Su rostro estaba cubierto de arañones y quemaduras y tenia uno de sus ojos cerrados debido a la sangre que caía sobre el. El cabello desordenado y sucio, los labios entreabiertos en jadeo entrecortados.

Su oponente tampoco se veía en mejor estado. En ese momento tenia una rodilla en el suelo y Athena vio que su pierna sangraba. Su elegante traje estaba rasgado y las mangas de su camisa quemadas. Tenía una herida en su pecho que sangraba en abundancia, eso, sin contar que de sus labios corría un hilo de sangre y que su ojo derecho parecía llorar lágrimas rojas que bajaban por sus mejillas.

— ¡Deténganse!

De nada le serbia gritar, ellos no la escuchaban. Nada existía salvo ellos, el fuego y la sangre... hasta que uno de los dos cayera muerto. Kyo en peor estado que Iori. Ella lo sabia ¡Sabia que Kyo no seria capas de matarlo! No era un asesino.

— ¡Lo planeaste bien todo! ¡¿Verdad Kyo?!-exclamo Iori

Kyo pareció sorprenderse a lo que dijo, lo miro sin entenderlo.

— ¡No se de que hablas Yagami!

— ¡¿Acaso no tienes honor?!

Grito utilizando su Yamibarai por primera vez desde que empezó la pelea. El fuego purpura paso rugiendo a milímetros de Kyo quien quiso aprovechar la oportunidad pero sus piernas le fallaron y cayó. El dolor que sintió lo inmovilizo. Un espasmo recorrió su cuerpo, no podía creer que estuviera tan mal. Quería levantar la mirada para ver a su rival acercándose a el con sus llamas listas para acabarlo, pero ni siquiera eso pudo hacer. Oyó pasos contra el piso, lentos, torpes.

Una mano lo sujeto del cuello y lo hizo alzar la cabeza.

— ¿Piensas morir como un cobarde Kyo?

—Maldito... –dijo débilmente el castaño.

— ¡Muere! –rugió Iori para hacerlo estallar.

— ¡NOOO!

Iori levanto la cabeza de golpe al escuchar el grito de Athena, observándolos con ojos muy abiertos y un gesto de desesperación en sus delicadas fracciones.

—por favor Iori...

Iba avanzar hacia ellos pero Iori extendió su mano, amenazando con atacarla si se movía.

—Lárgate. –ordeno, ella no obedeció y siguió avanzando, las lagrimas cayendo por sus mejillas, la miro con seriedad, lo que veía ella era a el arrodillado sobre Kyo, con su mano atrapando su cuello, ambos cubiertos de sangre y Kyo a punto de quedar inconsciente. Iori dejo caer a su rival al suelo y ver como este se retorcía de dolor. —Me decepcionas Kyo, no me has dado lo mejor de ti. –dijo colocándose las manos en sus bolsillos. —No te matare aun, no tan fácilmente.

Se dio vuelta ignorando a la psíquica que quedo parada cerca de el y giro su cabeza para ver a su rival derrotado una vez mas.

—Recupérate y demuéstrame tu verdadero poder.

Athena rápidamente acudió a Kyo como también Shingo y Bendimaru, utilizando sus poderes de curación, aunque no fue suficiente.

Pasaron semanas desde el último torneo King of Fighters, Athena finalmente decidió dejar el apartamento por un tiempo. Volvió a la mansión Asamiya, estaba sola, su padre aun no había llegado, se la pasaba viajando por todo el mundo "Viajes de negocios" para el era mas importante que su hija, había cambiado mucho desde que falleció su madre. La única manera de pasar el tiempo era con sus amigos como yendo a visitar a su amigo al hospital... aunque ella no podía ni hablar con el, aun seguía inconsciente Kyo, dios ¿Cómo había podido dejar de frecuentarlo por tanto tiempo para estar con Iori? Era realmente una tonta, afortunadamente su amiga Malin como Hinako y Shingo eran comprensibles; le aseguraron que la comprendía y que todo estará bien, simplemente estaba feliz de haber recuperado a sus verdaderos amigos.

Estar con ellos era agradable, reconfortante, pero no llenaba su vida como el pelirrojo. La angustia acometía a la psíquica cada vez que se daba cuenta de que aun estando con ellos pensaba en el... en Iori.

—Tienes que calmarte, Athena, Yagami ya se fue, todo estará bien ahora. –le decía Malin al verla asi, pensando que esa era el motivo de preocupación de su amiga.

Era fácil para ella decir, ella no se había enamorado del pelirrojo.

...

Kyo abrió sus ojos lentamente y giro un poco su cabeza para ver en donde se encontraban, efectivamente en un hospital, suspiro cansado cerrando sus ojos.

—Kyo...

Se sobresalto, había alguien con el. Una mujer... parpadeo intentando aclarar su visión ¿Era Yuki? No Malin... No tampoco.

—Kyo-san...

— ¿Athena? –murmuro el por fin reconociendo la suave voz.

La muchachita que había estado esperando apoyada en un rincón, se le acerco despacio. Su rostro reflejaba angustia, vestía una bonita camisa blanca, sus manos apretaban nerviosas el borde de su falda azul.

—Cuanto me alegra que estés bien. –dijo, sus ojos purpura brillando con sincera felicidad mientras miraba con adoración al joven que alguna vez amo en secreto. —No dejan entrar a las visitas. –continuo. —Yuki te espera afuera, y algunos de los chicos también... –su voz se quebró en ese momento. Las lágrimas inundaron sus ojos, para sorpresa de Kyo, y ella sonrió, a pesar de que lloraba.

El joven no pudo evitar levantar una mano para, débilmente, apartar las lágrimas de su mejilla. La muchacha entrecerró los ojos, sonriendo aun, mirando al perplejo Kyo. Despacio paso sus brazos a su alrededor estrechándolo con cariño.

—Kyo-san... –sollozo. —pensé que todo terminaría en ese momento. Pensé que...

— ¿Qué iba a morir? –pregunto Kyo con voz suave y agrego con una sonrisa traviesa. —Me tienes bastante confianza ¿ne?

Athena negó con la cabeza.

—No es eso, aun si tu ganabas Iori hubiera resultado muerto y te convertirías en un asesino, por parte tuya habrías muerto también.

— ¿Debo agradecerle a Yagami que no me allá matado? –cuestiono algo enojado recordando lo buenos amigos que eran hace tiempo ella con el pelirrojo, cuando el Yagami no recordara nada.

—Aun sigues molesto conmigo... cuando la molesta debería ser yo. –se alejo de el, secándose las lagrimas con el bore de su manga, el comprendió.

— ¿Hablas del video? Yo no se lo envié a Yagami, pero de alguna manera es mi culpa que llegara a sus manos. –confeso, bajando un poco la vista. —Se lo entregue a Kensou.

—Entonces fue el... –dijo frunciendo el ceño.

—Debes olvidarte de el. –dijo de la nada volviendo a mirarla. —Yagami ha vuelto a ser el de antes y el hecho de que este aquí lo prueba...

—Kyo... como si fuera tan fácil. –susurro triste.

—Tú lo quieres ¿verdad? –pregunto, ella tardo en contestar.

—Asi como tu quieres a Yuki.

Kyo la miro algo decepcionado, ella no sabia que desde el momento en que la beso en su casa algo cambio en el, ya no la veía como antes sino que ahora cambiaron los papeles, ahora era el quien se había enamorado como un idiota.

—Debo irme... –sonrió ella y beso a Kyo en la frente. —No sabes lo tranquila que me siento al ver que estas bien, cuídate mucho, por favor.

Kyo también sonrió, aun no era tarde para volver a recuperar su amor iba a esperar lo necesario, lo que fuera para tenerla, solo era cuestión de tiempo. Athena desapareció por la puerta como un aura de luz.

Esa misma tarde silenciosa de viernes, cuando el invierno casi había terminado, Athena sintió una presencia familiar en su amplio pasillo de su mansión. A esa hora todos los empleados se habían retirado a descansar a sus casas para que asi disfruten del fin de semana con sus familias, se detuvo mirando a ambos lados, no había nadie, la ventana que estaba al pie de las escaleras se encontraba abierta ya que el viento sacudía sus cabellos y su delicada camisa fue directamente a cerrarlo, su rostro era sereno y ocultaba perfectamente las fuertes emociones que estaba sintiendo. Anhelo, molestia, deseo, amor. Quería volver a oír su voz profunda y suave, sintió un escalofrió.

—Tanto tiempo Athena.

Se volvió lentamente, sabiendo que en todo este tiempo se trataba de Iori, no pudo ocultar la expresión de su rostro. Iori la miraba fríamente y sin embargo... aun en su mirada cruel podía ver rasgos de aquella ingenuidad que la había seducido. Athena entreabrió los labios, como si estuviera realmente dispuesta a decirle algo, pero se contuvo y su expresión paso a sorpresa a desolación. El pelirrojo vio esto y su mirada se suavizo un poco, o eso imagino Athena.

—Te extrañe... te extrañe tanto...

Athena se dio cuenta que había sido ella quien había hablado, Iori parpadeo perplejo, pero al instante recupero la compostura. Vestía como siempre, de negro, con su larga camisa blanca, las manos hundidas en los bolsillos de sus pantalones rojos.

Una leve sonrisa apareció en los labios de Yagami, bajo la mirada un momento, sacando las manos de los bolsillos con gesto tranquilo y relajado.

— ¡Ya puedes dejar de fingir, Athena! –dijo, clavando sus ojos rojo en ella. Athena sonrió también aunque en su interior se sentía adolorida y confundida como una niña que no sabe que hacer. Sin embargo se dijo, era mejor asi.

—Eso crees... –susurro ella mirando hacia la ventana, viendo como los pétalos de sakura bailaban con el viento.

"_¿Cómo será cuando recuerde...? ... ¿Seguiremos viéndonos o todo terminara allí?_

Recordó las palabras que tanto la habían conmovido...

"_No sabes... no sabes cuanto te necesito__..."_

Se angustio, ¿Qué sucedería si el Iori que había amado continuaba vivo dentro de el?

Quizás el aun conservaba todos sus recuerdos, todos los momentos agradables que vivieron... ¿y si era asi?

Iori aun seguía observándola en silencio.

— ¿Por qué lo hiciste Athena? ¡¿COMO TE ATREVISTE?!

Exclamo furioso y con una rapidez se lanzo a tomarla del cuello con una sola mano sin levantarla...

—yo... –dijo con un hilo de voz, sintiendo los dedos del Yagami que la apretaban con dureza.

— ¡Jamás pensé que serias capas de mentir de ese modo! Humillándome... No debiste burlarte de mí... –Iori estaba furioso, en ese momento no expresaba odio irrazonable, sino un profundo y violento rencor. — ¿Qué pretendías con esa mentira? ¿Evitar mi enfrentamiento con tu amado Kyo, acaso? Y todas esas palabras y promesas y mas mentiras... ¡ERES DESPRECIABLE!

Uso... Promesas y mentiras... Iori lo recordaba todo...

—Iori... –sollozó.

— ¿Amas a ese idiota? ¡Contesta! –le grito, Athena no lograba pronunciar ni una palabra. — ¿Porque lo besaste? –cuestiono nuevamente aprisionándola mas, recordando esas escenas del video.

—por... que... también lo quería. –murmuro, los ojos rojos de Iori cambiaron, ahora era dolida que con un empujón brusco la soltó hacia atrás, Athena de espaldas tropezó contra un escalón y callo de las interminables escaleras, rodando golpeándose partes de su cuerpo y al final del recorrido atravesó un gran ventanal corredizo que daba hacia el jardín de la mansión.

Iori vio con sorpresa lo sucedido, todo había pasado tan rápido y bajo las escaleras llegando hacia ella quien intentaba sacarse un pedazo de vidrio que estaba incrustado en su pierna y al lograrlo pego un grito de dolor y un chorro de sangre salto lastimándose también la palma de su mano, Iori estaba junto a ella y se agacho para mirarla. Ella se estaba desangrando y quiso utilizar sus poderes para curarse pero el pelirrojo no se lo permitió tomando su brazo con rudeza, ella lo miro dolida.

—una vez me preguntaste porque te salve... ni yo mismo se porque lo hice, algo me indujo hacerlo. –acepto Iori. —pero ahora esto es mas personal. ¡¿Como pudiste?!

Athena empezó a perder la conciencia y recostarse sobre el césped, estaba débil por los golpes y cada vez se desangraba más... ya no tenia fuerzas y si había llegado su hora estaba resignada a morir.

— ¡NO MUERAS AUN, ATHENA! –grito Iori sacudiéndola. — ¡No he terminado contigo! ¡Quiero que me digas porque demonios lo hiciste!

Los bruscos tirones de Iori hicieron que el dolor corriera por todo el cuerpo de Athena, que pareció encogerse, tratando de huir del dolor.

—Si una mentira sirvió para reconfortarte... entonces... no fue para mal... ¿no crees? –gimió Athena. Iori se quedo quieto observándola airado, esperando a que continuara. —Necesitabas a alguien... y solo yo estaba allí...

— ¿Te atreviste A COMPADECERME? ¡¿A sentir LASTIMA por mí?! –Iori rio amargamente. — ¡¿Y eso te dio derecho a continuar mintiendo?!

Athena cerró sus ojos, cansada. Iori la volvió a sacudir para que reaccionara.

—Ya déjame Iori... –murmuro Athena. —No querrás oír lo demás... no te gustara...

Y lentamente como si estuviera a un paso de rendirse, Athena susurro, mas para si que para Iori:

—Fue una mentira al comienzo... porque realmente me dabas pena y sentía que era mi obligación... pero me fue imposible continuar...

Un hilo de sangre empezó a correr por sus labios. La psíquica tosió.

—... porque dejo de ser una mentira, Iori...

Miro directamente a los ojos del pelirrojo. Se sorprendió al ver la emoción brillante en ellos. Sonrió intentando levantar su brazo para tocar ese rostro.

—En verdad... te amo... –susurro Athena con un último esfuerzo. El dolor desapareció repentinamente, pero ya no tenía tiempo para apreciar ni siquiera eso...

Iori quedo mirándola por unos instantes, no creía lo que acaba de suceder, lentamente acaricio el rostro pálido de Athena mientras notaba un pequeño charco de sangre a su lado, Iori Yagami era considerado el más fuerte y poderoso guerrero, que puede luchar contra cualquier oponente, menos ir contra sus sentimientos. La tomo en brazos como lo hizo una vez y se la llevo del lugar.

...

_**Próximo capitulo: "El final"**_

_**Espero no decepcionarlos...**_


	9. Chapter 9

Capitulo IX

"_No te quiero olvidar"_

Ha sido un largo día, pienso mientras corro por el pasillo que me separa de la puerta de mi apartamento. Los libros y cuadernos se sacuden en mis brazos, pero no importa. Al fin es viernes y vuelvo presurosa a casa.

_Tu calor, sobre la almohada_

_se esfumo, y hoy me hace falta_

_los recuerdos, no me dejan ver_

_que nada volverá a ser como ayer,_

_como ayer_

_El dolor, me desarma_

_y llorar ya no me calma_

_poco a poco empiezo a enloquecer_

_y no se que podrá venir después,_

_después_

El camino desde la universidad a casa se me hizo eterno. Deje atrás a mis compañeros y admiradores que me esperaban porque quería llegar a ti lo antes posible. Cada paso que daba parecía el primero de una carrera alocada, pero me contenía. Sin embargo, durante el trayecto pensé decenas de veces en que quizás cuando llegara al departamento lo encontraría vacío, que tú ya te habrías ido y que mi vida regresaría a la normalidad. Casi echaba a correr de solo pensarlo. La incertidumbre de no saber que pasara en el futuro me angustiaría...

Abro la puerta y me recibes con una sonrisa, estas en la sala, de pie, a medio camino entre la mesa del pequeño comedor y la cocina. En tus manos llevas un repasador blanco. Veo que has preparado la cena y dejo mis cosas, mis libros, mi abrigo, sobre el sillón de tapiz oscuro.

—Ya volví. –digo, avanzando hacia ti con una sonrisa.

—Bienvenida. –murmuras tu.

Cuando me acerco un poco más, tu mano se dirige a mi cabello y lo acaricias. Me gusta cuando haces eso. Me observas pensativo, y durante un momento yo temo que me reconozcas, que la visión de mi rostro te traiga todo esos viejos recuerdos que te quiero evitar. Se que tratas intensamente de recordar, aunque lo niegues y digas que no deseas tus memorias, se que lo haces. No porque quieres saber mas sobre mi, y lo que éramos, sino porque deseas tu vida de nuevo. Si no hay pasado no hay futuro, y ambos lo sabemos. Parpadeas finalmente, y me dejas ir.

Es en momentos como este que quisiera seguir contigo para siempre. Me gustas tanto que estés aquí. Silencioso y serio, leyendo alguna novela o escuchando música, pero aquí, conmigo, cuando despierto por las mañanas o cuando llego por las tardes.

_Puede que me ciegue la fe_

_pero vuelvo a creer_

_que esto no se acaba_

_sueño que te intento besar_

_y me vuelvo a quemar_

_la vida se me escapa_

_sueño que te intento besar_

_y me vuelvo a quemar_

_la vida se me escapa_

_y aunque cada beso lo es más_

_No te quiero olvidar_

Me gusta saber que también te agrada estar a mi lado. Que no sales a las calles porque simplemente quieres que yo vaya contigo. Yagami Iori ¿Cómo hubiera podido imaginar que llegaría a sentir esto por ti?

Pero no lo demuestro. Ni siquiera yo lo se, no lo he aceptado aun, eres solo una responsabilidad que me impulse hace meses, cuando salimos del hospital. Eres el rival de mi mejor amigo, el más poderoso miembro del clan Yagami y algún día volveremos a nuestra vida normal asi que no quiero dejar entrar este cariño en mi corazón. Cuando me abrazas y me dices lo que sientes, intento seguir siendo dura pero se me hace imposible, temo sufrir y como una inconsciente sigo con mi papel de niña enamorada.

Lentamente la visión desaparece. Y tú te vas con ella. Me observas fijamente, con tristeza mientras te desvaneces. Grito tu nombre y extiendo mi mano hacia a ti, tómala, ¡tómala y quédate conmigo, Iori!

_Hoy que no, queda nada_

_de un amor, que se apaga_

_poco a poco empiezo a comprender_

_que no me queda tanto que _

_perder, que perder_

Pero mi brazo esta débil, y no consigo sujetarte con fuerza y nos separamos. No puedo moverme, no puedo hacer nada. El departamento es ahora el vacío, todo lo que me queda de ti es un recuerdo...

El próximo lunes iré a clases y cuando vuelva a casa esta será solo un vacío absoluto. Las cosas continuaran allí, mis revistas, discos, libros... pero todo estará vacío.

Si es que regreso, claro. Quizás ni siquiera logre despertar de este extraño sueño.

_Puede que me ciegue la fe_

_pero vuelvo a creer_

_que esto no se acaba_

_sueño que te intento besar_

_y me vuelvo a quemar_

_la vida se me escapa_

_sueño que te intento besar_

_y me vuelvo a quemar_

_la vida se me escapa_

_y aunque cada beso lo es más_

_No te quiero olvidar_

...

Athena abrió los ojos.

Se quedo quieta, observando lo primero que vio: el techo, lejano. Muy alto, de madera oscura. Parpadeo.

A su izquierda el tic tac de un reloj marcaba los segundos y rompía el intenso silencio que la rodeaba. No sabia donde estaba. No parecía un hospital, ni un departamento. El aire olía a casa antigua, a humedad y habitaciones durante mucho tiempo cerradas. Se movió ligeramente y al instante sintió como todo su cuerpo le dolía. Gimió, se llevo una mano a su pierna vendada. Aparto las sabanas, noto que la textura de estas era mas gruesa de lo normal y al mirar vio que se trataba de un tejido pesado pero delicado, de color olivo y bordado en hilos plateados que formaban abstractos dibujos entrelazados. Se dio cuenta que no era una cama donde estaba, sino un amplio diván, recostada sobre cojines de terciopelo cubiertos por una tela blanca que ya presentaba algunas manchas de sangre.

Observo su cuerpo... en ropa interior, de nuevo. Y se volvió a cubrir, no era conveniente que alguien entrara y la vieran asi, con algunas vendas ensangrentadas, se incorporo trabajosamente, examinándose. Si bien alguien había tratado cuidadosamente sus heridas, se sentía de lo peor.

_Miro el reloj, empiezo a aceptar_

_que el tiempo me atrapa_

_y en un segundo finjo que me_

_quiero escapar_

_pero vuelvo por más_

_y al final ya no hay más_

No entendía que hacia allí, debería haber despertado en un hospital, miro a su alrededor, no habían maquinas, ni sueros, ni enfermeros. La habitación estaba en penumbra, realmente le recordó el cuarto de un enfermo, colores opacos, el ambiente impregnado a medicamentos y sangre.

— "_¿Dónde estoy?" _–se pregunto. _— ¿Y donde estaba Iori?_

Pensó llevándose una mano a la frente. Recordaba haber estado en manos del pelirrojo, haberle dicho la verdad y luego sentir que moría. Pero allí estaba de nuevo viva.

Deslizo sus piernas bajo el cobertor, buscando la parte fresca de las piernas bajo ella. Tenia calor, quizás estaba con fiebre. Volvió la cabeza hacia la ventana, nota que eran unas altas puertas vidrieras ocultas detrás de pesadas cortinas que no dejaban pasar más luz solar que una estrecha línea, cayendo a los pies de la cama. El viento hacia ondular las telas de vez en cuando y la línea dorada se anchaba y estrechaba, aumentando y disminuyendo la iluminación de la habitación. Athena suspiro. ¿Dónde estaba?

Oyó pasos que la sobresaltaron. Pasos lentos que se tomaban su tiempo para llegar a ella. Le daban la oportunidad a sus sentidos medios dormidos de ubicar su procedencia. Eran pasos familiares, aunque quizás un poco más débiles. Alguien que no podía caminar bien a causa de una pelea. Se tenso, las cortinas se abrieron de pronto, apartadas por una mano de largos y blancos dedos, dejando entrar el torrente de luz que la cegó durante un momento. Athena se llevo la mano a los ojos, entrecerrándolos, intentando ver de quien se trataba. Pero era algo inútil, sus ojos, ya acostumbrados a la falta de luz, se negaban a adaptarse a la súbita iluminación. Todo lo que conseguía vislumbrar era una silueta alta, contrastando con el dorado sol.

_Puede que me ciegue la fe_

_pero vuelvo a creer_

_que esto no se acaba_

_sueño que te intento besar_

_y me vuelvo a quemar_

_la vida se me escapa_

_sueño que te intento besar_

_y me vuelvo a quemar_

_la vida se me escapa_

_y aunque cada beso lo es más_

_en mi alma_

_y aunque cada beso lo es más_

_No te quiero olvidar_

_No te quiero olvidar..._

— ¿Quién...? –iba a preguntar, pero una voz la corto en seco.

—Al fin despiertas.

Athena tembló. Esa voz, tan conocida, despertó todas las emociones de golpe, pero fue una la que prevaleció. Una sola, por sobre el temor y el dolor.

—Iori... –murmuro con voz trémula.

Asi era, el pelirrojo la observa de pie, sujetando un cigarrillo entre los dedos de una mano y la otra hundida en el bolsillo de su pantalón. Athena podía ver su silueta erguida, pero no sus fracciones debido a la luz que aun hería sus ojos. Iori dejo oír un sonido como una risa apagada y dio un paso hacia el diván, dejando que las cortinas se cerraran detrás de el, sumiendo la habitación nuevamente en la penumbra. Athena bajo su mano fijando su mirada en el pelirrojo.

Si, era el. Y que feliz se sintió al ver su rostro alargado y sereno. El cabello le caía sobre un ojo, como siempre, sedoso. El ojo que quedaba visible solo observaba, no expresaba nada. Sus labios estaban entreabiertos, exhalando el humo del cigarrillo justo en ese momento. De su cuello caían algunos dijes plateados, que quedaban justo contra la piel de su pecho, visible a través de la camisa de seda blanca cuidadosamente desabotonada, atrapada en el cinturón de cuero que también ceñía la estrecha y esbelta cintura. Mirando un poco mas hacia abajo, Athena noto que un vendaje se notaba bajo la tela de los pantalones oscuros de Iori, también debido a la pelea contra Kyo. Iori empezó a avanzar, cojeando ligeramente, hacia el diván donde yacía.

No hizo ningún sonido cuando se sentó en el borde, justo al lado de Athena. El pelirrojo solo la observo fijamente mientras llevaba el dorso de su mano hacia la frente de Athena para ver si aun tenía fiebre. Se miraron a los ojos durante unos segundos y luego con lentitud la mano de Iori fue bajando por un lado, hasta rozar su mejilla y posarse en el ángulo de su cuello.

—Estas bien, ahora. –murmuro Iori y para la sorpresa de Athena sonrió delicadamente, casi con afecto. Iba a retirar su mano pero ella la sujeto, algo torpemente pero con suficiente velocidad, noto los arañazos y quemaduras y la acerco a sus labios para besarla. Esta vez fue Iori que pareció confundido, sin embargo reacciono pronto, ocultando sus emociones, y tocando la boca de Athena con la punta de sus dedos.

— ¿Qué es todo esto? ¿Qué es este lugar? –quiso saber la joven, su mirada brillaba, estaba confundida, no comprendía porque Iori se comportaba de ese modo.

—La mansión de mi familia. –respondió Iori simplemente, Athena sudo una gota.

—Quieres decir... ¿Qué esta llena de Yagamis...?

Iori sonrió divertido ante la reacción de temor de Athena.

—Estas aquí, conmigo. –dijo dándole una entonación afectuosa a sus palabras. —pero estamos solos, desde hace mucho tiempo este lugar me pertenece y nadie entra sin mi autorización...

Athena miro a su alrededor...

— ¿Tu habitación? –pregunto, pensando lo diferente que era del pequeño cuarto en su departamento.

Iori se llevo el cigarrillo a los labios.

—Si.

Era confuso como los sueños que había estado teniendo. Irreal, demasiado perfecto para ser verdad. De pronto algo la hizo volverse hacia Iori y le soltó:

—Oye... ¿sabes quien soy yo, no?

Ante esto el pelirrojo rio abiertamente. Sus hombros se sacudían con su risa y miro a Athena divertido.

—tonta...

—Es que... no entiendo nada... –se disculpo ella llevándose una mano al cabello, para apartarlo de su rostro. — ¿Qué hago aquí?

El pelirrojo entrecerró los ojos observándola fijamente.

—No podías morir y dejarme sin saber. –murmuro.

— ¿Saber que? –pregunto Athena.

Iori se puso de pie y le dio la espalda, mientras aspiraba el humo del cigarrillo.

— ¿Saber que? –insistió la joven.

Violentamente Iori se volvió hacia ella y el la sujeto de los hombros obligándola a acostarse contra el diván. Sus dedos hicieron presión, su mirada estaba encendida y amenazante. Athena quedo algo asustada.

—Saber. –siseo el pelirrojo apretando mas sus dedos. —cuantas de tus mentiras eran verdad...

—Ah... I... Io... ri... –La presión de sus manos dolían, pero ella no tenia tanto miedo como hubiera debido. Algo le decía que el no la iba a matar asi. Levanto sus manos y pasándolos tras el cuello de Iori, lo atrajo hacia ella, hasta que sus rostros quedaron muy cerca y casi podían tocarse, con sus labios roso suavemente contra los de Iori quien no pudo ocultar su sorpresa. Aprovechando esto ella lo beso, simplemente.

Para su sorpresa, no hubo resistencia, sino al contrario, la presión de sus hombros cedió para dar paso a una caricia que recorrió por sus brazos y bajo por ellos hacia su cintura, desde donde sintió que la alzaba y la besaba con tanta pasión.

Luego Iori hundió su rostro entre los pechos de ella, respirando agitadamente.

—Si esta es una mentira, te vas a arrepentir. –dijo.

¿Era temor lo que oía Athena en su voz? Sonaba como... como el Iori que ella había amado.

—ya no es mentira... –le aseguro, acariciando su cabello rojo sin querer dejarlo ir, pero finalmente Iori se aparto.

—Ahora te quedaras conmigo para siempre. –dijo con seguridad esperando una respuesta pero ella solo sonrió asintiendo levemente, se recostó a su lado, aun fumando el cigarrillo y se quedaron en silencio por unos momentos, Athena vio que tenia heridas en su pecho y en su cuello, no los había vendado.

— ¿Qué hacemos aquí? –pregunto de pronto, incapaz de contenerse por mas tiempo. El lugar tenia tanta paz... quería saber que era lo que sucedía.

Paso un largo rato, tan largo que pensó que Iori no le iba a responder, pero finalmente escucho:

—También te extrañe...

Con que tranquilidad lo dijo... su voz llena de afecto, como si fuera el Iori que había amado...

Athena se detuvo al pensar eso, dándose cuenta de la realidad. Realmente, ambos eran uno solo. El cruel y poderoso Iori Yagami y el ingenuo y entregado pelirrojo que la sedujo. Una vez había pensado que el poseería esa sutil ingenuidad e inocencia de no haber sido criado en el odio y la venganza, ahora por primera vez comprendía que el siempre había sido asi.

Siempre había estado oculto bajo el fuego y el odio, el accidente, la perdida de memoria solo le habían hecho olvidar su obsesión con Kyo pero no había cambiado su carácter. Athena estaba profundamente asombrada. En Iori, las emociones actuaban con tal fuerza que podían hacer que su personalidad tan tranquila se convirtiera en la rencorosa y vengativa que ella conocía. Pero ahora que estaba a solas... era como volver a los días que tanto había añorado. Solos, en su departamento, conversando o simplemente estando juntos.

—Es mi manera de agradecerte. –continuo el pelirrojo. —por todo lo que hiciste. –se volvió hacia ella.

Athena aparto los ojos, estaba feliz pero aun continuaba resentida por lo sucedido en la mansión Asamiya.

—Por tu culpa caí de las escaleras y ahora estoy asi. – había un profundo tono de reproche en la voz de ella. No podía evitarlo. —No dejaste que me curara a tiempo.

Sintió que Iori se movía hacia ella y apoyaba su mejilla sobre sus piernas, eso la sorprendió nuevamente. Aun se sentía extraña al tenerlo de nuevo a su lado.

—No quería hacerlo... –dijo secamente, dolido. —La furia me domino en ese momento cuando dijiste que también lo querías.

—Tú lo dijiste, lo quería. – aseguro, le dolía recordar cuando la arrojo y la forma en que Iori se expresaba.

— ¿lo quieres? –musito.

—No de la manera que tu piensas...

En ese momento Iori se incorporo, arrodillándose en la cama, su pierna debía dolerle, pero no pareció importarle. Atrajo a Athena hacia si para abrazarla, sujeto su brazo y miro la cicatriz sobre su mano que fue cuando ella trato de sacarse el pedazo de vidrio en su pierna y deposito un beso sobre ella.

—Perdóname... en verdad lo siento.

Athena miro a Iori, hablando con la cabeza inclinada y sus labios contra la palma de su mano, era una entrega casi tan sincera como la que le había demostrado tiempo atrás, aquella noche en su departamento. Ahora estaba entre los brazos de Iori de nuevo, se apoyo en el sintiendo su esencia masculina y cálida.

— ¿Qué sucede? –pregunto Iori.

—Tengo miedo de despertar... –susurro ella con una leve sonrisa. Iori se separo del abrazo y acaricio su cabello, posando su mano tras la nuca de Athena y atrayéndola hacia el para besarla con pasión infinita en los labios.

— ¿Es esto lo suficiente real? –pregunto, y luego se retiro para ponerse de pie. Camino hacia la ventana, tirando de las cortinas y dejando entrar el viendo y el sol de primavera junto con una lluvia de pétalos rosados. Miro a Athena con cariño. —Y aunque esto fuera un sueño, pienso disfrutarlo. –murmuro saliendo al balcón. Perpleja, Athena tardo un poco en salir de la cama, envuelta en un cobertor, e ir hacia el al balcón.

Camino hacia Iori, aun entrecerrando los ojos debido a la luz y la vista la impresiono. Era un valle que se extendía ante ellos bajando en suaves pendientes cubiertas de verde, que terminaban en un acantilado sobre el mar. El cielo era intensamente azul y los pétalos... provenían del jardín de la mansión, donde algunos cerezos crecían como puestos al azar.

—Es hermoso... –comento ella. —Ahora mas que nunca parece un sueño.

Y entonces Iori se volvió hacia ella, sujetando el cobertor y tirando de el para atraerla hacia el.

—No, aun falta algo para que sea un sueño perfecto... –dijo misterioso. —pero al mismo tiempo te hará darte cuenta que esto es real.

Y mientras hablaba deslizo sus manos por su vientre acariciándolo delicadamente hasta su espalda...

—No...

—No habrá dolor esta vez, Athena...

—Iori...

—Solo confía en mi... te hare olvidar tus temores.

Despacio, siendo considerado con las heridas de Athena la condujo hasta el diván recostándola suavemente, admirando la belleza de su cuerpo, la beso con tanta pasión que la hacia estremecer mientras que ella le ayudaba a sacarse la camisa y acariciaba sus brazos, su espalda, sintiendo su calor, la humedad de su piel contra la suya la hacia enloquecer de placer, también sintió cuando el se deshizo de su pantalón y lo arrojo aun lado volviéndola a besar con ansias mientras que sus manos masculinas se deslizaban por sus muslos y la desnudaba ahora eran uno demostrándose su amor completamente entre besos y caricias, el sin aguantar mas el deseo que ella de producía decidió hacerla suya de una vez entrando en ella... un inevitable pánico la embargo, la imagen de Dilan parpadeo en sus recuerdos, su madre siendo cruelmente violada, el dolor... la sangre... el miedo... Athena trato de liberarse apartándolo.

—No... –gimió débilmente, sintiendo a Iori sujetarla firmemente para no dejarla escapar. —Iori... no...-insistió y su voz se quedo. No podía hacer demasiada fuerza a causa de sus golpes, Iori no la iba a dejar ir. El pelirrojo la tomo del rostro. — ¡NO! –grito escondiendo el rostro entre sus manos. Sentía sus mejillas ardiendo, no se atrevía a mirarlo.

—Athena... –la voz de Iori, suave, cercana, pero autoritaria. —Abre los ojos y mírame.

— ¡No!

— ¡Athena!

Ella negó con la cabeza con vehemencia, sus cabellos lilas sacudiéndose de un lado a otro.

Iori aparto sus manos gentil y suavemente uniendo su frente a la de ella.

—Mírame, soy solo yo... –susurro. —No te hare daño confía...

Athena dejo abrir sus ojos y verlo la tranquilizo un poco y volvió a corresponder a los besos de Iori dejando que Iori continuara volviendo a entrar y saliera de ella sin dejar de mirarla y besarla haciéndole sentir que todo estaba bien, de pronto una oleada de placer recorriendo su cuerpo estremeciéndola.

—Uhnn... Ahh... Iori... se... siente... bien... –gimió ella como respuesta, Iori sonrió suavemente acelerando su ritmo, ella entrecerró sus ojos perdiéndose en el insoportable placer dejando caer una lagrima sobre sus mejillas, su corazón latía aceleradamente sintiendo los latidos de Iori golpeando contra su pecho. —Aa... aa... ¡aah...! –Iori había llegado hasta lo mas profundo escondiendo su rostro sobre el hombro de Athena, ella no pudo evitar un fuerte gemido cuando sintió a Iori dentro de ella llegar a lo mas profundo y casi al mismo tiempo se estremeció al sentir su propio clímax, pulsante siguiendo al de Iori.

Quedo agotada, cansada, jadeaba entre cortante, Iori luego se aparto despacio con una ligera sonrisa de satisfacción. Luego Iori se sentó en silencio mientras componía sus ropas ella lo siguió con la mirada cuando el buscaba el cobertor y cubría.

— ¿Te convenciste ya de que es real? –pregunto mirándola a los ojos. Athena lo contemplo con inocencia infinita y negó lentamente de un lado a otro.

—Demuéstramelo de nuevo. –dijo para total sorpresa de Iori, que luego se echo a reír.

—Es suficiente para alguien en tu estado.

—Iori...

Athena sujeto su camisa y lo obligo a inclinarse sobre ella, pero no dijo nada. La mirada del pelirrojo se suavizo de pronto mientras pronunciaba:

—No te preocupes, estaré a tu lado cuando despiertes. Te lo prometo.

Y beso a Athena en la frente, apartando su cabello con un gesto delicado, luego la observo cerrar los ojos y acomodarse en la almohada, la cubrió bien con las sabanas y luego salió de la habitación, cerrando la puerta tras de si. Se apoyo en ella unos segundos, sonriendo para si, feliz y pensativo... sin embargo un golpe en la puerta lo hizo salir de sus pensamientos y cuando se aparto la puerta se abrió ligeramente, ella envuelta en el cobertor, se asomo despacio. Se quedaron mirando sorprendidos, pero Athena sonrió inocentemente.

—Lo siento. –dijo. —Pero no podía soportar estar lejos de ti.

Iori sonrió también, atrayéndola hacia el y abrazarla, Athena lanzo una risita, descansando contra el. Nunca en sus vidas se habían sentido tan felices.

Los pétalos de sakura revolotearon alrededor de la pareja, posándose luego sobre el suelo de piedra. La primavera había llegado, junto con una nueva vida para ambos.

*~***FIN***~*

_**Bueno, asi termine mi historia... y quedo como realmente esperaba y tengo el presentimiento que ustedes también n_n **_

_**Sinceramente AMO a esta pareja y me considero una Iothenista con todas las letras. Desde el primer momento que empecé a jugar KOF dije: ¡Me encanta estos personajes! **_

_**Si, son distintos... y eso es lo que más me agrado, sus personalidades: El chico malo y orgulloso con la chica alegre y buena. Para mí ¡La pareja perfecta! **_

_**Es por eso que seguiré escribiendo más fics de ellos, exclusivamente porque solo imaginándome a ambos juntos me inspiro y soy buena escribiendo, que es lo que me gusta hacer.**_

_**Gracias a todos por seguir esta historia romántica... también por sus lindos comentarios, por su apoyo y sus criticas para mejora!**_

_**Por cierto el tema "No te quiero olvidar" pertenece a la cantante Anahí. **_

_**Att: Psycho-Yagami. **_


End file.
